Harry Potter and the Wizards of Dissolution
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: An accident in the Department of Mysteries gets the shinigami involved in the Second War. What turns and twists await Harry and his friends when they are awoken one sunny day in Diagon Alley?
1. Through the Veil

_**A/N:**__ Okay, I swear, this is the last time I'll change things. Absolutely, cross my heart. I started with things the other way, but, I just… couldn't make the storyline work nearly as well. So, yeah. Here we are again. A special Thank You to everyone who's bearing with me on this! Please enjoy!_

_My only request: If you choose to review (and I hope you do, I love replying to them!), please don't complain about my pairings. I'm not forcing you to read this, after all. I'm just providing some entertainment for you should you so choose to do so.  
>-Rachel Noelle<em>

_This story is dedicated to my late cousin "Bobby."_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

Dancing… Yes, they were dancing. It was a crude and unpracticed art form for them, but they were dancing indeed. Harry watched as Mr. Weasley, a late arrival to the party, helped bandage up Ron and the others as best he could while dodging spells from the Death Eaters. In Harry's opinion, he was doing a damned fine job of it, too.

Harry's gaze met Ginny's eyes as she tried not to squint from the pressure of Arthur's hand on her arm as he mumbled some bandaging spell. Finding a short break in the crossfire, Arthur pulled Ron and Ginny both up by the arm, ushering Luna to follow as well, and quickly led them to a safer spot, slightly hidden behind a pillar. Harry returned his attention to Sirius and Bellatrix.

They danced and spun, rapidly firing off spells toward one another, dueling continuously as they moved. One moment they were halfway across the room, and the next they were near Harry. Harry remained unmoved from beside the dais in the center of the room. Most of the Death Eaters had seemingly forgotten him, everyone focused on their own battles or the duel between Sirius and Bellatrix, and he took the few moments to catch his breath. Harry ducked a few times as Bellatrix missed Sirius on purpose, and successfully shielded himself for the few spells he could not duck.

All feelings of idiocy for allowing Voldemort to coerce him into coming to the ministry tonight aside, Harry admired the familial affection Sirius showed. And the knowledge that Sirius was fighting for _him_ simply increased his admiration for the man.

Some moments later, Ron escaped from Arthur's side and came to stand by Harry. "Careful, Mate!" he called as he approached, shielding spell at the ready.

Arthur looked worried but determined to allow Ron to act maturely and assist his friend. Harry noticed a spell being 'misfired', accompanied by a small 'Oops' that didn't sound regretful at all, Ron's weak shielding charm failing, and then a form planting itself firmly in front of Ron and him. A quick glance at the head of the form determined it was Arthur Weasley, as the dim light did nothing to mask the red of his hair.

"Dad, we're okay!" Ron yelled through the renewed din of noise. "Go back to Ginny, she still needs you!" Harry had a fleeting image of Ginny rolling her eyes and glaring unhappily at Ron before another spell was fired their way.

Ron and Harry simultaneously cast their shielding charms, but the spell never hit them. It zoomed between them to hit Arthur squarely in the chest. The red flash of light was certainly no killing curse, but it threw Arthur off-balance regardless. He was forced to take a couple steps backward, and then lost his balance completely, before falling through the veil-covered archway.

The rest of the scene played out in a haze. The Death Eaters scattered. Ron and Ginny were beside Harry, and now Sirius, each trying to get through the veil. Knowing only something terrible was going to happen if Harry let them through there, he grabbed hold of the nearest to him tight by the arm. Luckily it was Ginny, as Ron was struggling fiercely with Sirius, managing to land a few painful-looking blows. Ginny stared blankly toward the scene, not willing to comprehend the situation.

"Harry, we have to get them out of here! Now!" Sirius yelled. Harry, still in a daze, blindly obeyed, forcing Ginny to follow behind as he led her from the room, into the lobby. He left her in the care of Hermione and Luna when Dumbledore arrived.

As the pace of time resumed, Harry fought alongside Sirius and Dumbledore, suffering the pain of possession as best he could. Dumbledore and Sirius later commented that he fought valiantly, and Harry chose to block as much of the struggle as possible from his mind. Voldemort retreated from Harry's head, leaving the teen weak and fatigued.

When Voldemort fled, Harry returned to Ron and Ginny's side, unsure how to offer comfort. The two siblings sat together, crying silent tears as Hermione and Luna attempted to hold on to both at the same time.

"Things won't be perfect, but they will be okay again. And it is perfectly acceptable to cry in the meantime," Luna offered. Harry smiled softly at her advice. It didn't always make sense, and sometimes it was nearly crude, but the empathy behind her words always lent Luna a certain measure of good intention. And it always seemed to be enough for those who listened carefully.

Harry sat down beside Ron, who had Hermione on his other side, and she was squished between him and Ginny. Luna and Ginny were tangled in a fierce, weepy embrace as Neville chanced a sit beside Luna.

The reality of the war settled on them all like a heavy weight. Until that point, few, including Harry and his friends, truly understood the depth of the danger presented. The small group of teens and adults sat in silence, no one speaking, all trying to decide what to say. No one recollected the number of hours or minutes until they were ushered back to Grimmauld Place.

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo **

_Notes:  
>About the Title (and thanks to KatonRyuuka for her help with this!):<br>Shinigami=Death God  
>Death = Dissolution<em>

_God = Master = Wizard_

_See what a good thesaurus can do for you? 8-)_


	2. Beyond the Veil

_**A/N:**__ Another special thanks to KatonRyuuka for helping me flesh out the plot line. And, a special thanks to everyone else who has decided they'll support this!. I love you guys! Er, and girls. Whatever, right? Oh, and thanks to Shamork for his support. And everything else, too._

_Enjoy!_

_-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

Rin looked to his taicho, bewildered. "What does this do again?"

His taicho smiled creepily. "I have no idea. That's why you're here. To watch it and see what it does."

The look Rin gave his superior conveyed his terror perfectly. "Don't worry, Rin-san," his taicho said, ruffling his hair. "You should have at least… three and a half hours before anything happens."

The older man turned on his heel and left without Rin being able to get another word in.

**oOoOo**

Rin finally settled back into his chair comfortably enough to be able to watch the monitors and keep the arch in his peripheral vision. His taicho definitely defined strange and unusual, and especially more so when he dragged something like this arch into the division, but he was more often than not correct with his initial assumptions.

Mistaking the three hours passed for only two, and assuming his taicho to be correct, Rin decided that a quick nap would hurt nothing, and settled back into his chair after a last look to the monitors. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift off to sleep. The nap became short-lived, however, as the monitors began making rather a ruckus, with screams and cries of pain and terror lurching from the veil covered archway.

Rin bolted up from his seat, temporarily blinded by the light the arch suddenly exuded. He tried to feel for anything nearby to brace himself and determine exactly where in the room he stood. Just as quickly as it came, the light vanished and the screams ceased. A man stumbled forward, cowered in fear, yelling in a language Rin shakily determined to be English.

The man stood after a moment, finally seeming to decide he was in no immediate danger. He and Rin looked at one another for several long minutes before both screamed simultaneously. The man searched frantically for an exit, but Rin used his weak shunpo to reach the exit first and sealed the door. The man pulled a stick from somewhere within his awkward and unusual kimono and started shouting something that sounded like an incantation as Rin finalized the seal.

"Taicho! Taicho!" Rin called loudly as he ran down the halls of the twelfth division. Everyone welcomed the change in leadership within the thirteen squads, but Urahara and Yoruichi taking over the twelfth also brought some unusual and interesting new experiments to the division. The latest being the archway filled with pluses, the cause of Rin's panic.

"Something I can help you with, Rin-san?" Yoruichi greeted, meeting Rin at the door of the taicho office, smiling cattily. Though she had accepted the position as Urahara's second in command, she was still the queen of flash. Even at almost three full months pregnant.

Rin stopped in his tracks, and looked up blankly to Yoruichi. He finally processed her words and sudden appearance, and started stuttering a response. "There's a man- a man- from- From the Arch- and- and- he- he-he- he fell- and the arch- and- and- I don't know what's happening, Shihouin fukutaicho!"

Yoruichi nodded firmly, accurately deciphering the broken explanation. "Let's tell Kisuke then," she chirruped and trotted off to Urahara's personal lab.

Urahara looked amazed with Rin's story. "A man just _fell_ from the arch, you say?" he grinned. Rin nodded. "And my timing seems correct. Did you notice anything else?" Rin shook his head, and Urahara looked crestfallen.

After describing the incident, detailing the light and the screaming, and the overload of the machines, Rin simply had nothing else to add. Urahara cheered as quickly as he saddened.

"Well, bring him in then. And use the translator, it may help." Urahara smiled his Cheshire cat grin. After a brief discussion, he'd determined the man who'd fallen through the veil possessed a wand, and was frantically casting random spells. He'd definitely have to get in touch with the Japanese Ministry of Magic as soon as possible.

**oOoOo**

"I- I don't remember. All I can recall is that my name is Arthur, and I know all of these 'spells…'" Arthur mumbled. It was terrible enough that he couldn't remember anything else, but he felt there was something he definitely _should_ remember. Or someone. Maybe several 'someones.' "I do remember being in a dark room, with a few other people, and I was hit by a flash of red light. The last thing I can recall is falling through that archway, and ending up here."

"Interesting. You seem to have been hit with a memory modification spell. But, it is as I suspected. The Britain Ministry has been up to something they've not been telling the other Ministries about," Urahara stated as he waved his fan in front of his face, hiding a smile. He did always love a good government conspiracy theory.

"So, what should we do, Kisuke?" Yoruichi intoned, curious as to his thoughts. Rin looked on interestedly, wondering what secret the taicho was hiding that only he and Yoruichi understood. As was typical of the pair.

Urahara just smiled his creepy grin as he answered, "The same thing we always do, Yoruichi. Try to take over the world!"

**oOoOo**

Toshiro awoke that morning with a feeling of impending doom. He simply knew something would go wrong. When he and Rangiku received the Hell Butterfly, summoning them to Ukitake's office for an emergency meeting of the taicho and fukutaicho, the ominous sensation increased.

When Toshiro and Rangiku reached the new soutaicho's meeting hall, they came across Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo looked forlorn and troubled, Rukia mildly excited. Ichigo looked to Toshiro, smiling glumly. "You, too, huh?" Ichigo asked the short taicho. Toshiro heaved a heavy sigh and nodded.

His sense of doom was confirmed.

All the taichos in the room, excepting Urahara, looked shocked. Some did a poor job of trying to hide it, but most just let their mouths hang open and their faces contort. "The man, called Arthur Weasley, speaks of the involvement of another man, called Voldemort, in a sinister plan in England's 'Wizarding World.' As some of you may know, we have long ago separated ourselves from the Wizards, since the signing of the Treatise of Morgana Theda in 1562." The taichos and fukutaichos present gasped or nodded as Ukitake spoke.

"Urahara taicho and Shihouin fukutaicho are researching the usage and operation of the Arch. Also, they are overseeing the recovery of Weasley-san, and arranging for his help for our mission. With their assistance, we have come to the conclusion that we shall assist the Wizards. Urahara taicho has contacted the Japanese Ministry of Magic, and they have agreed to accept our help. Who shall volunteer to lead the movement to assist the Wizards?" Ukitake asked. He preferred to use volunteers whenever possible, but his note demanded that someone volunteer or he would be forced to assign it.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, wondering what had ever convinced him or Byakuya to promote her to fukutaicho. She bounced on her toes excitedly, a pleading look on her face, her eyes large and excited. Ichigo momentarily regretted accepting the position as Ninth Division taicho with Rukia his second, displacing a willing Shuuhei to Fifth Division fukutaicho, under Renji's leadership.

Next to Rukia, Rangiku was bouncing on her toes, putting Toshiro at unease with her chest moving right along with the rest of her. Knowing there would be no other way around it, Toshiro stepped forward. Rukia, sensing she would be included in the mission, and Rangiku both barely held their squeals of excitement.

"Very well. Hitsugaya taicho, you will gather a group of four, including yourself, and present yourselves in my office in one hour. Meeting dismissed," Ukitake spoke firmly and the group dissipated, leaving Ukitake speaking to a still foul Ikkaku, asking again why he had been forced to transfer and take over third division. Kira did his best to calm Ikkaku and drag him from the meeting hall, leaving Ukitake smiling and telling the newly instated taicho that he would be accustomed to the title within the month.

**oOoOo **

"Who are you going to pick, Taicho?" Rangiku asked curiously, knowing she would be given the assignment, but still feeling a tinge of fear that Toshiro had someone better in mind.

"We've only just left the meeting, Matsumoto," Toshiro spoke brusquely, keeping his face stoic as he enjoyed the small torture he inflicted on his second. "But, I'm not sure. Perhaps some of the seats, or even some of the seats from another division."

Rangiku stopped in her tracks and Toshiro sensed something very wrong with her sudden change of disposition. He turned around to face her, immediately smirking at the tearful look on her face. "Oh, I see. Of course," she whispered.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. The damnable woman had him so tightly under her thumb she could squash him, and she never even guessed. "Here," Toshiro handed Rangiku a handkerchief. "Wipe your eyes, you demon. Of course you're going. I can't let you stay behind and wreck the division while I'm away."

Rangiku squealed and hugged Toshiro tightly, squashing him to her chest as per her norm. "Oh, Taicho! I knew you would!" she sang, pretending to ignore Toshiro's struggles to free himself.

"So help me, Matsumoto," Toshiro ground out when he was freed, "if you do that again, you will never see the light of day for all the paperwork you'll be doing."

Rangiku gave her best pout and Toshiro sighed in defeat. "Who else will you pick?" she asked.

Toshiro considered for a moment. Scratching his head in thought, he finally decided. "Kurosaki and Kuchiki. They're the only other two who can properly assimilate with other cultures." Rangiku grinned and ran to catch up with Rukia to share the good news.

**oOoOo **

An hour later, the passersby heard a loud gasp and a louder squeal coming from Ukitake's office. Followed by a yet louder squeal of excitement from the two women standing in front of his desk. And successively a tight hug, accompanied by more jumping than should have been allowed. For the one in particular, at least.

Standing just to the side of the two women, two young men moaned in desperation. They were being sent out with the two women, yet again. And they simply knew they would be miserable.

Though they would be wrong, and for once admit it.

"So, let me get this straight," Ichigo half whined, half mumbled, "We have to attend a class for the rest of this summer, to teach us to use _magic_…"

"Correct," Ukitake grinned. Ukitake held a long discussion with Urahara and Yoruichi in the hour following the meeting, trying to determine the best approach to the mission with the Wizards. With the newest information Urahara unearthed, it turned out that Toshiro volunteering was a blessing. Knowing he chose Rangiku, Ichigo, and Rukia as his team, Ukitake and Urahara decided to send them to the Wizarding School, Hogwarts, to protect and assist this "Boy-who-lived," Harry Potter. After explaining their mission, Ukitake opened the floor for discussion and questions about the mission, knowing only Toshiro would have any, and likely minimal, knowledge of the Wizards. Or, rather, the torture Ukitake was sending them to, as the males preferred to see it.

Toshiro sighed heavily before continuing with Ichigo's train of thought. "And, after this two-month _class_, we're being sent to the Living World to assist a group of '_Wizards_.'" This time Ukitake only nodded happily in response.

Ichigo finished where Toshiro left off. "Not only are we being sent on a ridiculous mission indefinitely with the two insane women over there, but we're being sent back to _school_?"

"You mean we have to go back to school?" Rangiku and Rukia intoned in unison, both pouting with disappointment. Toshiro and Ichigo looked at them disbelievingly, wondering just what the ladies heard when Ukitake discussed the school.

"Well, yes," Ukitake half-frowned. "Though it won't be the same sort of school. They'll be teaching you things like… Charms, Divination, and Muggle Studies. If I remember Arthur's words correctly."

Rangiku and Rukia brightened.

"Great, we get to suffer through this for who knows how long…" Ichigo grumbled. "Well, at least I know what I've been dragged into."

"If there are no more questions, you are dismissed. Class starts tomorrow at 8.00 a.m." Ukitake waved goodbye as the foursome walked from the office, Rangiku and Rukia involved in a deep conversation about their exciting mission ahead.

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

Notes:

I had a question about my pairings. These are the ones I'm set on: Hitsugaya/Matsumoto, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Urahara/Yoruichi, Renji/Shuuhei, Byakya/Yachiru. There will most likely be Ichigo/Rukia, but, I'm still debating that. Otherwise, the HP world will likely remain the same, as I mostly ship canon in that, except maybe Neville/Luna or the like, and a few crossover pairings here and there. As the story progresses, I may/may not, depending on the readers, continue some of the crossover pairings. At any rate, it should be fun, eh?


	3. Memories

_**A/N:**__ This is rather long, but, to clarify a few things: _

_1.) To clarify a bit more on the pairings: I promise to try to make everything seem as… legal as possible. You're going to see HitsuMatsu, but I promise it'll be a Hitsugaya who is physically about 16, and a Matsumoto… well, how the crap did they ever pass for highschoolers in Japan, right? They're old enough. And for ByaChiru… There probably will be very minor appearances of it, and unless otherwise clarified with how Yachiru grew up so fast, pretty much just platonic on Byakuya's part._

_2.) No one is going to kill Voldemort with just one blow (especially since he deserves a slow, painful death), and I will explain why in due time. _

_3.) The arch is, of course, the 'other side' of the Arch in the Department of Mysteries. I've explained some about the language barrier already, if you paid attention ;), and will further explain it in the next chapter.  
><em>

_4.) Other characters that don't appear, like Hinamori/Aizen/Yamamoto: You can assume them dead, retired, whatever. Regardless, the characters I am particularly not fond of won't be making an appearance. And the one's I do like (like Gin), may make an appearance. Consider it an artistic license. _

_As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing it!  
>-Rachel Noelle<em>

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

The next day before dawn found Toshiro and Ichigo in a serious discussion over the details of their mission. Ichigo walked into the Tenth Division office with a serious, grim look on his face. Toshiro, noting his state of gloom, put down his brush and set his papers aside.

"So, do you really think this is going to be… as much of a threat as Ukitake is letting on?" Ichigo asked Toshiro.

Toshiro looked uncertain. "It does seem rather unconcerning, to be honest. This Voldemort has simply split his soul, not eaten anyone else's," Toshiro sighed, feeling torn. "However, it seems Ukitake and Urahara are very concerned, so, as assigned, we will take this mission as seriously as possible." Toshiro's eyes hardened with determination.

Ichigo scratched his head lazily. "You always take things too seriously, Toshiro," he muttered.

"That's Hitsugaya taichō," Toshiro barked. "I still outrank you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo dismissed Toshiro's complaints with a wave. "Still, Getaboshi is up to something again, I know. I just wish I knew what it was, or how to figure it out. Besides, this Voldemort guy can't be any worse than Aizen, can he?" Ichigo commented. Toshiro shared a contemplative look with Ichigo.

"I only hope we'll find out sooner rather than later," Toshiro agreed. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again, to tell Ichigo that the possibility Voldemort was more dangerous than Aizen was slim, but possible, Rangiku and Rukia trotted through the door.

Toshiro and Ichigo looked at Rangiku as though she had sprouted horns. "What?" she asked defensively.

"You're up… _very_ early," Toshiro explained. Rangiku believed in the theorem of late to bed, late to rise.

Rangiku shrugged and pouted. "Ah, meanie Taichō! I'm just excited to get started learning real, old fashioned magic! Rukia even slept over to get here quicker," she explained excitedly.

Toshiro and Ichigo continued to look on in disbelief. Finally Ichigo shook his head and announced, "Well, it's time to go."

**oOoOo**

"I'm staying with Sirius this summer, and until he kicks me out, I'm not leaving. I refuse to go back to the Dursley's," Harry stated firmly, refusing to budge on the topic regardless of whom he was speaking with, Dumbledore or God himself.

"Albus, you know he has a right to know everything. He should be privy to all the Order is doing, considering it all concerns him," Sirius spoke up, defending Harry's position. "Besides, he's no safer there, even with the bond of blood, than anywhere. Except maybe here at Hogwarts. But I've stayed silent on the matter long enough. My godson will be privy to everything we know about his involvement in this matter, if I have to tell him myself."

Dumbledore's eyes misted over, his usual sparkle dampened. "I suppose you are correct. But, I must caution you, Harry. You've enough to deal with at the moment."

Harry felt the pang of guilt that so subtly receded hit him again full force. He would never feel unashamed for being the root cause of Arthur Weasley's death, no matter how many times the Weasley's claimed it was not his fault. "I know, but in order to… survive, I need to know everything you can tell me, Professor."

"Very well, Harry," Dumbledore nodded despairingly. "Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth…" (1)

**oOoOo**

"Matsumoto, please shut up," Toshiro grumbled as he and his second walked from their office to the meeting hall in the Ninth Division, where Ichigo agreed to host their classes. Two weeks of 8.00 am classes and no paperwork did him good, but the previous night he got stuck finishing up things in the office the seats didn't have time to finish. And, now, because of his late night, his head hurt badly.

"But, Taichō! Think how much fun it will be. I can sneak into your room at night, but you can't get into mine! And we've learned so many new fighting techniques for this, too! And then, they have two teachers to teach divination…" Rangiku trailed off, sighing dreamily, "I can't wait to meet the centaur, he sounds so… amazing…"

Toshiro huffed and opened the division door. "Fortune telling is nothing but luck." His cheeks flushed a very light shade, unrecognizable to the untrained eye.

"Hey guys," Ichigo greeted with a smile as the Tenth Division duo walked inside. "Ready for Summoning Charms today?"

"I've already been trying to summon Ichigo's common sense, but it hasn't worked yet," Rukia piped up, smirking. Ichigo looked rightfully hurt.

A hearty laugh from the front of the room captured the group's attention. The foursome took a seat opposite Ichigo's taichō desk, looking to Arthur Weasley expectantly. "I'm afraid I'm not exactly cut out to be a teacher, and certainly not for charms. However, if I recall correctly, I do remember Ginny saying once that Harry had become quite skilled with summoning charms before the tri-wizard tournament last school year," Arthur began.

Arthur Weasley remembered new things each day, most often only a few a day. Urahara used a reverse memory modifier on him, to set the process in motion, but the strength of the spell cast on Arthur was stronger than any reversing device Urahara had yet created. The only spells known to counteract the "Obliviate" spell were far too strong to be used on Arthur, for fear the spell would do more harm than good.

Rangiku, excited as always every time Arthur remembered something new, raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Matsumoto?" Arthur called on her, using the English custom the foursome needed to become well-acquainted with. (2)

"Professor Weasley, who are Ginny and Harry, and what is a Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Rangiku asked interestedly. Arthur gave her a quizzical look, thinking austerely.

"Ginny is… I think she's my daughter. Yes, actually, I'm certain she is. And Harry… well, you know, the boy who lived and all?" Rangiku made an 'o' of recognition with her mouth, recalling the first week's lesson in History of Magic. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament, well, that's a dangerous competition. When we study the different schools tomorrow we will discuss that as well."

Rangiku pouted slightly but seemed otherwise placated.

"Alright, are we ready?" Arthur asked, receiving excited nods in response.

A knock on the office door captured their attention. Rukia answered the door, spoke briefly to their visitor, then called Arthur over. The visitor presented Arthur with a sealed envelope stuffed with something.

Toshiro caught a bit of the conversation. "We've found your identity, sir, but I'm afraid we cannot return you to the Living World for the time. However, Urahara taichō has suggested you draft a letter to your family. Their pictures have been included in the package."

Arthur smiled, blinking back happy tears. "Thank you, thank you! The letter will be ready soon after today's lesson," he told the other man at the door. The visitor nodded and lessons resumed with an even happier Arthur Weasley in charge.

**oOoOo**

The most difficult thing to accept about the gloominess of the Weasley household had to be the twins. Neither Fred nor George had made any sort of humourous remark, pulled a prank, or even attempted to sell their treats. Everyone looked sullen and still in shock. Harry and Hermione had no words to offer real comfort, and Dean Thomas had only left Ginny's side to return home at nights.

Hermione organized the bulk of the little details for Arthur's memorial service, and Harry assisted her in any way possible. Traveling between the Burrow, Diagon Alley and Grimmauld Place made both Hermione and Harry very fluent in the Floo Network over the course of the two weeks. She and Harry retrieved everything from decorations to handkerchiefs for Molly.

The day before the memorial was scheduled, Hermione plopped onto the swing in the garden. Harry, still following her around, sat down beside her. "Oh, Harry," Hermione sniffled, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Harry nodded solemnly. The arrangements alone were enough to kill a person, and the severe gloom lingering over the house did not detract from the effect. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione in a brotherly embrace and she cried silently on his shoulder.

Hermione always wondered what it would be like to have siblings, and Harry and Ginny were definitely the perfect substitutes. And Ron. Though… there was something different with Ron that she did not notice with either Harry or Ginny. Hermione dried her tears and fell asleep a half hour later. Harry let her sleep, her even breaths putting him at ease.

Hermione roused slightly, her short nap refreshing her enough to face the rest of the day. She opened her eyes to the twilight, blinking the sleep away. In the slight distance, hidden amongst the trees, she noticed movement. She followed it with her eyes until it disappeared. Thinking it to be an animal she returned her attention to the present situation.

"Thank goodness you finally woke up. My arm's gone to sleep," Harry gave a weak smile.

Hermione gasped. "I'm so sorry, Harry! I didn't even realize." Harry managed a weak chuckle at Hermione's distress. Hermione whipped her head around, hearing a noise coming from the thicket. "Harry, do you hear something?"

Harry looked at Hermione quizzically and listened. Before he could nod, a small figure dressed in black appeared before them, braids swinging wildly behind her. Harry and Hermione drew their wands, cautious toward the newcomer.

The woman handed Harry a letter. "This is for Mrs. Molly Weasley. Please see that it gets to her directly, and immediately. A representative will contact you when it is time," the woman declared. With a quick movement of her hands she disappeared.

Harry and Hermione looked dumbly at one another. Finally Hermione found her voice. "Should we check it for curses first? Do you think she was a Death Eater? Oh, what if she was a Death Eater, and the letter is cursed, and not only did we just get cursed, Mrs. Weasley will, too, and probably anyone else who's here."

"Hermione," Harry called to her. She stopped talking and looked at Harry. "If she was a Death Eater, why did she show us her face?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm proud of you Harry. That's a very intelligent thing to say." Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek, causing him to blush lightly, and then took the letter and lead the way to the Weasleys' back door.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione spoke softly. Molly looked up, her now permanently tearful eyes shining again. "Harry and I have something we'd like to ask you about. If we could just step outside, please?" Hermione looked pleadingly to Molly. Molly nodded and followed the two back out the door, the few of her children in the living room glancing curiously after her.

Hermione led Harry and Molly out to the picnic table and sat. Molly and Harry followed suit, Molly growing increasingly worried by the moment. "What is it, dears?" Molly asked fretfully.

"Mrs. Weasley, there was a lady here just moments ago. We don't think she is a Death Eater, since she didn't cover her face, but we don't know who she was. She asked us to give this to you." Hermione handed Molly the letter. "I performed a quick detection charm on it, so there are no major curses on it, but I didn't have time to check everything."

Molly took the letter and chanted a few quiet spells before opening it. With her hands trembling she scanned the letter, her face changing from sad and otherwise emotionless to sheer delight. Harry and Hermione grew increasingly nervous as she read until she broke out into tears, smiling widely.

"It's from Arthur! He's okay. He says he can't say anything, and he's lost most of his memories, but he wanted to let us know that he's alright, and someone will contact us soon!" Molly jumped up from the table, shocking Hermione and Harry with her hugs, and ran off to the house to tell her children the good news.

Hermione cried happily and she and Harry laughed together as they listened to the joyful sounds and shouts from indoors.

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo **

**Notes:  
>1 <strong>– You can find this in the Scholastic hard back version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, on page 839, last paragraph. (Mostly probably just in the US.)

**2** – English here should be interpreted as the English language custom of using Mr./Ms./Miss/Mrs. and a surname (or just a given name), rather than the Japanese custom of a surname and a suffix, such as –san/–kun/–chan. Being of Japanese custom (not necessarily descent), the group of shinigami need to become acquainted with English customs, to better fit in on their mission.


	4. Diagon Alley

_**A/N: **__Are you enjoying this yet? Haha. This chapter is waaaaay long, so go take your pee break now! And you might wanna grab a snack from the fridge. You're in for 7100+ words ahead for this chapter. There's a lot going on in this chapter. If it's just absolutely too hard to keep up with, let me know. _

_As always, reviews are most appreciated. And a thank you for anyone reading this!  
>-Rachel Noelle<em>

_1/1/2014: Update: I made a few changes to better flow into the next chapter, and to better elaborate (and make my writing a bit more mature (age, not rating)) on a few things. Thank you all for reading. I hope you still enjoy it._

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

"I will not stand for this! They are still children!" Molly shouted, infuriated by Sirius' demands that Harry, Hermione, Ron, and their friends be allowed into the Order's meetings.

Sirius stood up at the other end of the table where the Order members were seated in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. "As Harry's godfather, I will take responsibility for him if it soothes your sense of mothering, Molly. But, seeing as the whole purpose of the Order is to counteract and destroy Voldemort, and Harry is at the center of our plans, he, above all others, deserves to know what the hell is happening!" Sirius slammed his fists on the table in anger.

Kingsley and Mad-Eye stood up, preparing to hold Sirius back if needed. Sirius growled. "You may do as you wish with your own children, but Harry and Hermione are not under your jurisdiction. Harry will be allowed at meetings whenever possible, and Hermione will, as well, should she so choose." Sirius glared at those sitting around him.

Remus stood, calmly nodding in agreement. "Sirius is right. Harry is, after all, the reason we are here now. He should be privy to any and all information, most especially that which concerns himself. Hermione, I am certain, will choose to attend as well." Remus took a breath and noticed Hermione nodding vehemently. "Molly, all we're saying is that you may as well allow Ron and Ginny in, else they'll just hear it second hand from Harry and Hermione. Would you prefer they get it fully and first-hand, or do you prefer them to hear perhaps only half or less of what we think the important details?"

Molly looked assuaged, though still very unhappy. She took a long moment for careful thought, nodding slowly. "Very well. I'm sure they would simply receive everything from Fred and George anyhow. Though I dislike it very much. They are so young still…" Molly broke out into soft sobs.

"I understand, Molly," Sirius spoke softly. "But this could be more destructive to our youth than us, and they deserve to be prepared. After this is over, they can take a couple of years to be kids again."

A few minutes later, Mad-Eye cleared his throat loudly, gathering the attention of the still weeping Molly and her comforter, Tonks. "Now we've hashed that out, we ought to move on to the real topic of this meeting. That letter. Albus, Snape, what do you have for us?" Mad-Eye's magical eye swiveled around, looking to both the men mentioned.

Snape stood, sneering at Harry and Sirius. "We have reason to believe the letter you received, Molly, is a forgery. Most likely it is something sent from one of the Death Eaters, someone who has been able to replicate your husband's handwriting. Also, it has been written with a brush and ink, rather than a quill. This is another cause of suspicion." Snape sat, his sneer firmly in place.

Molly looked alarmed. "I think I would know my own husband's handwriting, after all these years!" she exclaimed. "The question is not if it is from Arthur, but who or what allowed him to write it, and under what circumstances?"

"Finally, we agree on something, Molly," Sirius smiled sarcastically. "But, Molly's right. Who let him write the letter? Did they force him to write it, tell him what he had to say? It says he's lost most of his memories, and he can't tell her where he's at," Sirius pointed out.

Hermione, getting used to the feeling of the heat of the discussions, piped up next. "I'm by no means an expert, but I do know that no Death Eater would make his or her presence known like that. The woman who delivered the letter was dressed in something like the traditional Japanese garments of fighters. And she showed her face plainly. No Death Eater would do that."

Many in the room nodded, silently contemplating. "Well, Nymphadora and I can perform some more charms, see if there's anything else we can get out of it," Mad-Eye suggested, Tonks groaning about his use of her given name.

Remus spoke up, "But, you've already done nearly everything in, and out, of the book. They said they'd contact us, correct? Perhaps we should requisition an owl? I know it's hardly a solution, but if we drafted a letter, perhaps we would at least get a point of contact. We all know owls are amazingly skilled at finding people."

Kingsley looked to Remus. "That might be just simple enough to work. But whose owl should we use?"

"You can use Hedwig," Harry volunteered. Sirius looked at Harry questioningly. "Well, she's really good. She can find Sirius anywhere in the world, nearly. And she's more reliable than Pig." Harry and Ron laughed. Soon the room was filled with laughter, the simple joke was exactly what everyone needed to help raise their spirits and break the tension.

"Then it is settled," Dumbledore declared. "We shall send an owl, and hope to get some contact back. In the meantime, we will continue our testing, to see if we can infer anything else from the letter. Also, I would like to add, that I do implore our students to try to make this summer and school year as normal as possible." Dumbledore looked specifically to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, each of them nodding in turn. "You are only young and not responsible for yourselves once. Severus has indicated that Voldemort plans to remain invisible for the remainder of the summer, and much of the school year, to provide a better vantage for attack. I suggest you enjoy yourselves until told otherwise." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with merriment.

As the group of teens wandered out into the drawing room, satisfied with the evening's events, Dumbledore turned to Snape and began a quiet conversation regarding the letter.

**oOoOo**

"This is unacceptable," a cold voice sneered. Wormtail cowered in fear.

"I am- so-sorry, my Lordship," he squeaked. He knelt down as far as the ground allowed, kissing the shoes of the masked leader.

The cloaked man standing before Wormtail kicked him. "You shall be rightfully punished for your misleading information. You all shall be punished for allowing this to become public notice so soon," the man yelled. Wormtail writhed in pain, holding his face and nose.

"Lord Volde-" another cloaked figure stepped forward in the circle of followers. "My Liege," he hastily corrected.

"Malfoy?" Voldemort returned briskly, inviting Malfoy to speak, though insistent that he waste no time delivering his report.

"We have news to report of the involvement of the giants and Dementors." Malfoy knelt slightly, looking downward worshipfully.

"Ah, but, My Lord!" Bellatrix called out from another side, "I've news to report of the creatures we discovered."

Voldemort ignored Malfoy in favor of Bellatrix's report, leaving Malfoy looking insulted. "Speak, then," he declared.

"Sir," Bellatrix's words oozed with admiration and devotion, "We discovered that they behave quite similarly to the Dementors, only much more violently." A few death eaters who had bore witness to their few experiments curled their lips and scrunched their noses in nauseated disgust.

Voldermort's eyebrow raised, eager to hear of his newest find. "Go on."

**oOoOo**

"Harry, you of all people should know that I will keep you as much informed as possible while you are away at school. And your friends, too," Sirius decreed earnestly, buttoning the last button on his shirt.

Harry nodded in response, giving a small smile. A comfortable silence draped the room in peace.

A few beats later Harry remarked, "Well, I need to go. Mrs. Weasley will be waiting for me." Harry started to turn away from Sirius, slightly saddened. "I guess I'll see you at first holiday."

"Come now, Harry," Sirius smiled, "Do you not enjoy being seen with your dog anymore? I thought Snuffles was well-behaved enough last time…" Sirius saddened.

"Sirius, you know that's not the problem," Harry retorted. "Malfoy recognized you the last time. We can't have that again. You've only just missed being turned in and sent back to Azkaban," Harry pleaded.

"Harry, I haven't walked outside in three months, not even to water my garden," Sirius pleaded. Harry knew the man would do as he pleased, no matter what, but he felt he needed to do his duty and try to help Sirius stay out of trouble.

"Sirius, you can't. It's too much of a risk," Harry stated. "We can find something else for us to do. I can stay behind, if you like," he offered.

"Never," Sirius stated firmly. "No godson of mine is going to miss out on a two-week, very much needed holiday in Diagon Alley. Molly even agreed to take you all to Hogsmeade a day or two."

"Sirius," Harry pleaded.

"Harry," Sirius returned.

Harry sighed. "I don't want to lose you for another thirteen years, or completely."

"You won't, Harry, you won't."

"But what if Malfoy sees you with me again? What then?"

Sirius grinned again. "Yes, I know. But it'll be a whole two weeks' stay at the Leaky Cauldron. I've not seen the place in… years. Besides," Sirius' grin widened, "Remus has agreed to help me out. Of course, it means I have to travel as a twin to Hermione's cat, but, I suppose beggars can't be choosers. 'Snuffles' better suits a cat, anyhow."

Harry could not help the grin. "But, what if it doesn't work?" he asked.

"Nonsense!" cried Sirius, still excited. "Besides, I have some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as a backup."

Harry shook his head amusedly. "What have you got, Canary Creams or Nosebleed Nougat?"

Sirius laughed heartily, slapping Harry on the back then resting his arm across Harry's shoulders. "Nah. A few WonderWitch love potions." (1)

The pair walked from Sirius's bedroom to meet the Weasleys, Lupin, and Hermione in the drawing room, before setting off via the Floo Network.

**oOoOo**

The now famous, or infamous, depending on whom you asked, quartet stood in front of Ukitake's desk in the Thirteenth Division Office. Opposite them stood Urahara and Ukitake, both looking as excited as the four.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Kurosaki-kun, you have appointed your seats appropriately to handle the responsibilities of your division while you are away?" Urahara asked. Toshiro and Ichigo looked ruffled but nodded. "Then let us proceed with the details!"

Ukitake and Urahara shared a look. Taking a deep breath, Urahara began his explanation. "You will first be heading to a little pub known as the Leaky Cauldron; this is located at the entrance to Diagon Alley, in London. You have two weeks to stay there to acquaint yourselves with the area. Take in all the details you possibly can, as they will be most important in the near future, once you enter the school. According to the Stealth Force, Arthur's family is taking a two-week holiday to Diagon Alley before classes start again.

"Now this is convenient because the youngest son, Ronald, is the best friend of Harry Potter, the boy at the middle of all the chaos. We need you to meet with them and explain why we are invading their community," Urahara paused for breath.

He looked around the room to ensure everyone still followed him. Each of the quartet gave a quick nod and he began again. "Now, there are a few dangers involved in the next steps, but some I'm certain you will be glad to risk your lives for. Firstly, you will have to slip the some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix a memory modifying potion, as well as drink it yourselves. This will force you all to share the memories of the past five years, so that everyone assumes you've been at the school since you each turned eleven. By implanting false 'old' memories into your brains, you will be privy to everything Harry and his friends have done, seen, heard, and discussed, which will allow you to better integrate with them.

"However, we have two formulas of the potion. One is for the four of you, the Harry Potter boy and his friends, and the Order of the Phoenix's double agent, while the other formula will be given to everyone else. The first of the formulas will allow you to retain two sets of memories, your original and your new. You will have to focus to remember your true, original memories after drinking the potion. The second formula does not allow for the remembrance of both sets of memories, but only those close to you will need to worry about both anyhow."

Toshiro and Ichigo looked confusedly to Urahara. "So, basically it's going to be like we've been old pals all this time?" Ichigo asked. Urahara nodded.

"Precisely." Urahara grinned. A beat passed before anyone else spoke.

"So," Rukia began, "how dangerous is this?"

Urahara positively beamed. "Just a little. At best, this works as smoothly as projected. At worst, you all lose all of your social memories, those involving friends and family, and there is no way to recover them. However, the chances of that are approximately one in… seven hundred, at least. You will need to invite the Potter boy, his friends, and the Order members closest to him to tea or something. The sooner, the better. The stealth force and Yoruichi and I will handle everyone else." Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, and Toshiro did not look comforted.

"You said that there are _a few_ dangers. What else are we risking our necks for?" Ichigo asked, slightly put out.

"Ah, and this is the fun part. As you will be living with the Wizards, you will be unable to use your soul forms, and must remain in a semi-permanent gigai. This means most of your reishi based powers will be ineffective, and your zanpakuto will be nearly null." The looks of horror on the faces of the four standing opposite Urahara almost made him laugh madly. Sweeping his fan in front of his face, he played out their discomfort for a moment longer.

After torturing them enough, and to head off the forthcoming protests, he quickly started explaining again. "Now, now, before you get your fundoshi in a twist, we have a way to balance this effect out." Rangiku looked extremely confused and on the verge of upset, prodding Urahara to continue quickly, lest she tell Yoruichi that he was looking at her chest again. "We have a method to materialize your zanpakuto in miniature form, and in the form of an animal. Similar to the animagi you learned about last week. Besides, everyone wants to take a pet to school." (2)

The four stood listening quietly, curiously to Urahara's idea. "So, we're going to pretty much split our own souls, and take the zanpakuto portion of our soul and turn it into a school-acceptable pet?" Toshiro summarized. Urahara nodded enthusiastically. Toshiro looked unhappy. "Will we still be able to speak with our zanpakuto spirits?"

Ukitake finally spoke. "Yes, but only those like yourselves. We've arranged it so that only those who have 'seen death' can speak with your animals, much like the requirements to see Thestrals. And, they won't know anything if your animals do not speak back. That is the only demand I made of this. Unfortunately, we do not know all of the possible side effects. So I urge you to use caution where your zanpakuto are concerned. We have taken the natural materialized form of your zanpakuto and created a gigai, if you will, for them based on these forms, as much as possible. Hitsugaya-kun, dragons are actually illegal in Great Britain, so we've had to… alter Hyourinmaru's appearance and abilities a bit."

"Not to mention all the people we had to persuade to allow you a dragon on school grounds, lots of Unforgivables we had to use," Urahara chimed mischievously. Toshiro felt Hyourinmaru stirring nervously inside him and tried to remain as calm as possible, hoping to soothe Hyourinmaru's nerves. "And we've arranged for your zanpakuto as well, Kuchiki, Kurosaki. In keeping as much as possible with school rules, we've determined an owl to be most useful for both of you. Matsumoto-san, Haineko will only have to accept being a bit smaller."

Urahara grinned his best Cheshire Cat grin and started for the door. "If you all will follow me, we'll get the process underway, and you'll be ready to go within the hour."

Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, and Rangiku looked nervously to one another before hesitantly following Urahara to whatever contraption he had in store. Ichigo only hoped it did not result in his death – he had no more 'free lives' left – like Urahara's last 'bright idea for soul splitting alterations.'

**oOoOo**

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Toshiro huffed, glaring at Hyourinmaru. "That was excruciatingly painful for me, and you're simply flying about, having a good time with your feline _friend_ over there."

"You're just jealous because you think Rangiku-san doesn't think you're as cute as Haineko thinks I am," Hyourinmaru retorted, still enjoying his new bat-like, deep blue wings. Toshiro colored a forceful shade of red.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Toshiro ground out in staccato. Toshiro and Hyourinmaru were too busy staring one another down to notice the pale blush adorning Rangiku's cheeks as she tried to pretend she was unaware of their conversation.

Haineko's grey form sauntered up to Hyourinmaru, purring excitedly. "Just wait until I get you into that forest I keep hearing everyone talking about. I just love the sound of it… _Forbidden_."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and Ichigo made gagging sounds; Zangetsu blinked his new owl eyes in agreement. Before either could do or say more, the Senkaimon team appeared to open the gates and help deliver their things to the Living World.

Ukitake, Urahara, and Yoruichi, among a few others, came to see them off. "Here's the key to your bank account. Be nice to the goblins, and Hyourinmaru, you crafty little bugger, no fire or ice," Yoruichi warned.

Rukia bowed goodbye to Byakuya, waving to the rest, before following her companions through the gate, the snowy Sode no Shirayuki nestled in her arms and the black and white Zangetsu riding on her shoulder, looking scorned by Ichigo for no apparent reason.

**oOoOo**

The group of four hacked and coughed as they stepped through the Senkaimon, wiping ash and soot from their eyes and clothes. The black unembroidered school robes were colored grey.

"Ugh! I just washed my hair this morning," Rangiku complained, dusting the ash from her strawberry locks unhappily. "Taichō, can we get our rooms and clean up before we find these Weasley people?" she pouted. Toshiro rolled his eyes, annoyed at himself for succumbing to Rangiku's pull over him so quickly.

Toshiro and Ichigo walked up to the counter, looking around the near barren pub curiously. "Excuse me?" Ichigo called out when no one appeared behind the counter to help them. They heard a shuffle of footsteps as a shorter balding, toothless man walked up, smiling in greeting. Ichigo noted his name tag read "Tom – The Leaky Cauldron."

"What can I get ya?" Tom asked, nodding to each of the boys in turn.

Ichigo thanked the heavens for Urahara's and Arthur's discovery of the "Instant Language Learner Potion," guaranteed to last a lifetime. "We've got reservations, for Kurosaki and Hitsugaya. Is this the place?" Ichigo questioned.

"If you're looking to stay in Diagon Alley it is," Tom nodded. He picked up a log book. "Right here. One room for Kurosaki, one room for Hitsugaya, paid in full for two weeks. Be just a minute and I'll have your rooms ready. It'll be rooms thirteen and fifteen." Tom handed them each a key. "Two beds, as requested."

The group waited patiently until a witch came down the stairs, broom in hand, declaring the rooms fully prepared and ready. The foursome started up the stairs, luggage in hand when Tom noticed Hyourinmaru. "What's that you got there?" he asked, motioning his hand toward the Sapphire dragon.

"Urm… my pet, sir," Hitsugaya said quickly, still trying to get up the stairs without further opposition.

"So you're the one I been hearing about? Some bloke come through here yesterday saying a kid had bred a dragon to remain small and not be able to breathe fire. No wonder they wanted you at Hogwarts," Tom smiled. "Maybe ol' Hagrid'll get his wish after all." The four looked around to one another, not sure what this Hagrid person had to do with anything.

The fight that ensued when they realized that by "two beds" Tom literally meant only two beds, not two to a room – Ichigo and Toshiro initially refused to share a room and let the ladies share, but with the reminder from Rangiku and Rukia that they were posing as sixth year students, they agreed – woke their neighbors. A red-headed boy came stumbling out of the room across the hall.

"Eh, mates! Mind keeping it down? A bloke can't get any sleep with you lot hollering and carrying on like that," he fussed.

Rangiku leaned over to whisper in Toshiro's ear. "Taichō, I think that's one of them. I remember the picture." Toshiro nodded, recalling the photos with the people moving about in them.

"Excuse me," Toshiro stepped forward, extending a hand in greeting. "I'm very sorry for our disturbance. We had no idea that anyone would be sleeping in the middle of the day."

The red-headed boy looked at Toshiro like he had just told him the Chuddly Cannons had won the world cup. "Middle of the day? Have you looked outside lately?" he asked, astonished.

Toshiro blinked dumbly. He knew they had traveled across several time zones, but Urahara was supposed to have allowed for that. Taking a quick look around, he noticed the nearest window with light just beginning to filter in. So, that was what he meant. It was actually very early morning. "Ah, my apologies. We've only just arrived back from holiday, and the trip through the Floo Network must have thrown our sense of time off. We've been studying abroad for the summer, after our O.W.L.S. last term." Ichigo tried not to look stupidly surprised with Toshiro's quick answer and recollection ability.

The red-headed boy yawned. "Ah, it's okay," he muttered, glancing at a clock and running a hand through his hair. "Mum wanted us up in another five minutes, anyway." The boy extended his hand. "The name's Ron. Ron Weasley."

Toshiro took Ron's hand, giving his name in turn. Ichigo introduced himself next, and Ron looked astonished as Rangiku and Rukia shook his hand, as though he only just realized they were there. There was a groggy groan and yawn as another boy stepped out of the door of Ron's room.

"Harry, mate, I think these are students we haven't ever met before at school," Ron pointed to the foursome, catching a sleepy Harry's attention slightly. "They're Rukia, Rangiku, Ichigo, and Toshiro. Said they're all sixth years." Harry and Ron used their states of half-sleep as an excuse to stare at Rangiku's chest for a beat longer than they should.

"You're feeling rather jovial today, Ron," Harry commented sleepily. Harry shook his head to wake himself a bit more before extending his own hand. "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." Within minutes Ginny and Hermione emerged and met their neighbors, followed shortly thereafter by Molly, fussing over all of her charges in her usual motherly way. Haineko began hissing in warning when a large yellow cat got particularly close to her mistress, looking rather smug as it ran between Rangiku's legs. Hermione shooed it away with a forceful whisper of "Snuffles!"

"We're looking for a Remus Lupin. We were told he'd been traveling with a group of Weasley's. Do you perhaps know how we might reach him?" Toshiro asked, taking charge as always.

"Lupin? Sure, he's in room twenty-two," Harry said, giving Toshiro a questioning look.

"Part of our studies included instruction on the past and present instructors at Hogwarts, and we'd like to speak with him to make certain our project is correct," Toshiro lied quickly, soothing some of Harry's questions.

"Oh, I see," Harry returned. "He should be getting around soon. Snuffles here is actually his cat, after all." Harry cast a warning look to the cat, who the others all would have sworn grinned.

**oOoOo**

Having left Ichigo and Rukia behind to settle their rooms, Toshiro and Rangiku knocked lightly on door number twenty-two. A man called out that he would 'be right there' and left the two to wait for nearly ten minutes. "My apologies," he said, opening the door as he made minor adjustments to the fit of his robes, "I wasn't expecting any visitors, and certainly not this early. How can I help you?"

"You are Remus Lupin?" Toshiro asked.

"I am. May I ask who I'm speaking with?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. I believe you have had correspondence with a Mr. Kisuke Urahara, telling you to expect us," Toshiro explained. "Rangiku, the packet, please."

Rangiku fished a packet of documents from within her robes, Lupin looking on in astonishment at her ability to stow so much in what he would have thought to be such a small space. "Here you are, Toshiro," she sing-songed brightly, annoying her shorter companion immensely, much to Lupin's amusement.

"Indeed, I did have correspondence with Mr. Urahara. We spoke through the floo network just this last evening. Please, come in and have a seat," Lupin invited. "I must admit, I was expecting someone a bit older when he mentioned that you had white hair. It looks like a bad curse got hold of you. Though I suppose you've been able to use it to your advantage some, what with the looks of your girlfriend."

Toshiro would have turned beet red if not for the laughing fit afflicting Rangiku. He grit his teeth and began trying to explain over the woman's inability to control herself, "We've brought letters and other documents we need to discuss with you…"

**oOoOo**

"Alright you lot, I need to see you all in here now," Molly called out to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Fred and George, who had enjoyed a meal with their family, after breakfast.

"What's going on, Mum?" Ginny asked, confused, as the group of teens all crowded into the small living area of the suite. "Why did I notice some people hanging around in strange places last night?"

"Remember the owl we sent? Well, just a few days later they returned it," Molly said when the door was shut firmly behind everyone, earning surprised looks from her entourage, "and said they would send another in a few weeks. Moody got it yesterday. They said that a representative would meet us here, and Remus spoke with them a bit ago." She never mentioned that she had Order members following each of their newest members, and her own self as well, for protection.

Ginny looked surprised. "You mean the ones who've been holding Dad hostage?" she spoke harshly.

Molly sighed. "Ginny!" Hermione whispered loudly. Fred and George gave her an unkind look. Ron and Harry just shrugged.

Lupin smiled. "You're father is not being held hostage. Actually, he's been rather enjoying himself, teaching charms and spells and history these last couple months." Ginny still looked disbelieving. He pulled out a couple of pictures and a letter from the packet Toshiro had given him. "Here," he pushed the pictures and the letter toward Ginny. "You father sent another letter, and some pictures."

Lupin retold the story of how Arthur found himself on the other side of the veil, and tales of the lessons the past months, and other things Rangiku had recounted to him. "Supposedly, this organization says he's been a great help. They refuse to refer to their organization as anything but a division of the Japanese Ministry."

"We've a meeting with the Order this evening, and we wish you all to be there. The representatives are going to be there tonight as well," Molly said.

"You said the Japanese ministry?" Hermione asked, looking pointedly to Lupin. He nodded. "Would they have anything to do with the students we met this morning? They certainly appeared to be of similar ancestry. And I can't recall having ever seen them in the school before."

Lupin appeared genuinely unaware. "I'm afraid I've not met any students this morning."

Hermione decided to reserve her unasked questions for later when she could sit and discuss with Ron and Harry.

**oOoOo**

To avoid overmuch unwanted attention, Toshiro locked their 'pets' up in their rooms before they set out to explore Diagon Alley. They watched from a safe distance, unnoticed by the others, as Molly demonstrated the proper sequence of bricks to tap and the door to Diagon Alley opened. All of their faces lit with amazement. They made a stop by Gringotts first, Rangiku and Ichigo coming away a bit queasy from the trip to their vault.

Once they'd refreshed themselves a bit they reconvened in front of the bank. "Let's see… first on the list are our wands. Here are the school supply lists, and we need to pick up new robes, too," Ichigo rattled off and handed a sheet of parchment to each of the others.

The fiasco at the wand shop would have rivaled Harry's own experience.

Toshiro froze the shelves in a three inch thick layer of ice, needing an incredibly powerful defrosting and mopping spell to clean up the mess. Ollivander found Toshiro's ability delightful and gave him a wand of Elder, with a Dragon Heartstring core, 14 ¼ inches long. Rangiku was just as disastrous and exciting for Ollivander, setting everything aflame. It took Toshiro, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, and Mr. Ollivander all to put the flames out. (3)

Rangiku was, however, very pleased with her Phoenix Feather and Vine wand, at 11 ½ inches long.

Ichigo – causing several of the boxes to come apart neatly at their seams, as though sliced by a sword – and Rukia – whose worst offence came in the form of a disturbing cold chill in the air – did not cause quite the disaster, though they each went through several dozen (or perhaps a few hundred) wands before finding theirs. Ichigo took a Holly wand with a Dragon Heartstring core, at 13 ½ inches, while Rukia whisked her Birch and Unicorn Hair wand around happily, at 10 inches long.

"I'm glad that's over with. I thought we'd never get to leave," Ichigo grumbled as they exited Olivander's. Toshiro simply nodded his head in agreement. Ichigo scratched his head in thought.

"Hmm… If we do things right, we might be able to get in good with that bunch we met this morning and, you know, give them the potion at lunch," Ichigo suggested.

"Ah, so you've discovered the joy of spiking someone else's punch?" Rangiku asked laughingly.

A red-headed young man and his identical companion bumped into them, one asking, and giving the others quite a start, "That wouldn't happen to have been my punch you spiked, perhaps with a WonderWitch Love Potion?"

Rangiku gave the redhead a bright smile. "I don't need love potions to make men fall in love with me," she winked flirtatiously, causing Toshiro to give an involuntary, though barely audible, growl.

The young man considered her for a moment before taking in the site of Toshiro looking as though he would freeze him and his twin in place eternally if he so much as flirted back. Deciding it was worth the risk, the redhead replied dramatically, swooning, "Alas, it is true. A woman of such beauty and grace as you needs no assistance from a measly potion such as mine. May I know your name?"

"Rangiku," she replied.

"What a lovely name! I'm George, and this is my dear brother, Fred," George declared, again detecting a chill on the air. "So, about this punch we're spiking…?"

Toshiro, too, raised a demanding eyebrow.

"Not that I've ever done anything like that before, of course. That would be quite against regulation. Oh, look, there's the others now. Never too early for a good start, right?" Rangiku successfully, if perhaps only temporarily, distracted Toshiro from the discovery of any crimes, and George from discovering just what they were up to. The foursome trotted quickly to catch up with the others ahead of them, Fred and George sharing curious glances before following.

"Why is Mum going with Lupin?" the foursome heard Ron asking, shocked and worried Molly had begun an affair in the absence of his father.

"She's been trying to help him pick up Tonks," Hermione and Ginny giggled together.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "They are good for one another, aren't they?"

"Um, excuse me," Rukia cut in.

Hermione turned to face her and smiled. "How can we help you?"

"I think you dropped this a bit back," Rukia smiled, extending a small purse of money she had skillfully pick pocketed from Hermione only moments before.

"Oh, goodness! Thank you so much!" Hermione cried out, relieved. "I can't believe I dropped it. I could have sworn I had it properly enchanted not to fall out of my pockets."

Fred and George sidled up to the foursome. "Ah, madam, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Fred Weasley, and you must be the beautiful woman our friend Hermione here mentioned having met this morning," he spoke smoothly, reaching for Rukia's hand in greeting. When she offered it, he placed a light kiss atop it, astonishing Rukia and making Hermione uneasy to be so near him while he made such forward gestures. "I'm afraid we did not have time to be properly introduced until now."

"Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia answered in her state of shock.

George laughed, "We were just heading to the apothecary. Would you all care to join us? And then how about a browse around our shop for the lovely ladies?" He extended his arm to Rangiku, who took it happily, and proceeded ahead toward their destination. Watching Toshiro from the corner of his eye, he leaned in to Rangiku and whispered, "And perhaps tell me more about this punch-spiking business? Hmm?"

Rangiku blushed prettily. "How about… no?" she said, winking.

The growing group of young wizards approached Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"What sort of shop do you have?" Rukia asked as she took Fred's proffered arm, earning unusual and unhappy looks from some of their companions.

"Why," Fred and George chorused, "only the best shop in the world! Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Our specialty joke and gag gift shop." Rukia grew excited. Even Ichigo and Toshiro could not hold back their smiles.

"Come on, first galleon free for you all, including you, ickle Ronnie-kins. One time only," George decided, moving an arm around Rangiku's waist, but otherwise acting a perfect gentleman. Toshiro glared at nothing in particular.

Fred and George unlocked the doors and held them open like gentlemen to allow the others to pass. The foursome took a long look around the shop, taking in each of the shelves and racks full of Canary Creams, Ton-Tongue Toffees, WonderWitch products, Skiving Snackboxes, Headless Hats, Instant Darkness Powder, Patented Daydream Charms, and so many more things they could only gape at excitedly.

"Take your time, enjoy your browsing," Fred told the group.

"For you, Milady," George handed Rangiku a Pygmy Puff and a WonderWitch love potion, "A gift for you, and a gift for me. Don't worry, it only lasts about a day." Rangiku grinned.

"Hmm… I thought we agreed I didn't need a love potion?" she purred, setting both George's and Toshiro's cheeks burning. "But, I'll take it." She downed the small bottle in only a few gulps. "Mmm, strawberry."

"You don't need one. It's to make you fall in love with me!" George declared, bowing deeply.

"And a Pygmy Puff for you, Madame," Fred presented the fuzzy puff to Rukia, having noted her look of distrust for the drink. She took it playfully, cooing over the cuteness. Toshiro and Ichigo wandered around with Ginny and Hermione.

"Don't worry too much about Fred and George. They act like this around any pretty girl. They even do it to Hermione sometimes to annoy Ron," Ginny told Ichigo and Toshiro as they wandered the shop. They both gave her confused looks. "What? You're dating, aren't you?" Ginny clarified, moving her fingers between Ichigo and Toshiro. Ichigo looked a bit bewildered, while Toshiro looked disgusted. Hermione chastised Ginny. "You want to know, too, and I don't mean them dating each other. I meant, 'dating them,' the girls with you. Well, I suppose Toshiro and Rangiku, anyway. The way you get angry and all protective is so cute! I wish Dean would act that way with me," Ginny sighed wistfully.

"Oh," Ichigo and Toshiro shared a sigh. "Um, well…" Ichigo could do nothing but splutter, and Toshiro did not even try. "Hey, what kind of question is that? And quit laughing!"

"I see. You're not dating her, what was her name, Rukia? But, you'd like to be," Ginny determined. She and Hermione simply assumed that the assumption regarding Toshiro and Rangiku was correct, as Toshiro offered no rebuttal. "You know, Hermione and I might be able to give you a hand later. I'll just have to be sure to let Dean know, so he doesn't freak out too much," Ginny suggested. "And the only guy Hermione has lives in Bulgaria. So no worries there." Hermione blushed, feeling embarrassed for more than one reason.

The four of them wandered around some more, joining in Ginny's chattering about her ideas for revenge, since the twins refused to let her have a part time job that summer, as the twins walked toward the back rooms, Rukia and Rangiku in tow.

Fred and George led Rukia and Rangiku on a personal tour of the little shop, showing them the back rooms where they experimented and created new Wheezes. They led the ladies to a break room, their latest large experiment. The furniture and décor changed every couple of minutes from Victorian to Steampunk to Modern. A red theme, replete with Valentine's styled decorations and extra-soft cushioning, stuck with the wave of a wand, and the twins bid the girls have a seat and cup of tea.

"It is quite delightful to have the pleasure of the company of such lovely ladies as yourselves," Fred charmed Rukia.

She swooned ever so slightly. _'What is happening to me? Did he slip me one of his love potions? What if he did? Why doesn't that bother me? Oh, no, my brother is going to kill me,'_ she thought to herself.

He scooted his chair closer, draping one of his arms across the back of her chair. Instinctively she leaned into the movement. Rangiku rolled her eyes playfully, making Rukia blush. They spent a few minutes chatting until the service bell rang.

"I believe we have a customer," George announced. He looked to Rangiku. "Would you like to see the 'behind the counter' views?" he asked, standing and allowing her to take his arm again. She nodded, winking to Rukia as they walked from the door.

Rukia and Fred remained, him still trying to chat her up enough for a date. For several minutes they sat and enjoyed the other's company. Finally, Fred plucked up his courage to ask her for a date, guessing the taller boy with her would… not appreciate it, and she knew of the boy's feelings.

"I know you're only staying here for a couple of weeks, but, maybe we could have dinner, say, Thursday night?" Fred offered.

Rukia smiled bashfully. "I would like that, yes." _What is happening? And, what about…_ she worried, unable to be sway her body to react otherwise.

"Well, maybe we could catch up on your first Hogsmeade trip?" Fred suggested before realizing her answer. Fred looked shocked for an instant, having expected to be turned down. He caught a wisp of thought wondering when he had ever cared about rejection, anyway.

"Wait. Really?" he asked, wondering if he had read the situation wrong. She nodded, and a faint tinge lit his cheeks. "Alright, then. I'll come by your room Thursday at six." They laughed a bit more as they strolled back down the hall and into the shop, so that the group could go and fetch their remaining school supplies before lunch. Fred walked Rukia to the door and gave her a polite kiss on the cheek before she left. Ichigo glared daggers at her and Rangiku, who did not stop talking about how sweet and cute the twins were until they met up with Molly, Lupin, Snuffles, and the twins for lunch.

It was tricky, but Rukia's days in Rukongai came in handy again as she slipped the memory modifying potion into the drinks at lunch, including the plate of milk 'Snuffles' drank from. Lupin was surprised to meet the four among the lunch group but easily feigned innocence and pretended to be getting introduced to them for the first time.

When confronted with their earlier statement about seeking out Lupin for research purposes, Rangiku easily played along and struck up a conversation that managed to placate Hermione's worries about the coincidental nature of their meeting. She was still suspicious that the four newcomers were not quite who they claimed they were, but allowed herself to reserve that investigation for a later date.

**oOoOo**

"Fred," George stated as he and Fred left their shop that evening, "we never did figure out what that punch-spiking was all about, but I feel as if we've known Rangiku and the others since they started at Hogwarts. And I swear I saw Rukia pouring something into the drinks…"

Fred shrugged, smiling brightly at the mention of Rukia. He paused momentarily, looking panicked. "I swear I didn't spike her drink. She said yes of her own free will!"

George looked confused for a moment. Then he shook his head sadly. "That's not what I meant. But, never mind. I'm sure it's nothing."

**oOoOo**

The representative's first meeting with the Order was held that night at Grimmauld Place. Toshiro and Ichigo appeared to speak with Dumbledore and a select few others long before the meeting at large. After explaining what they knew to be safe to share about their mission, the memory modification potions (and apologizing profusely for not telling anyone about them earlier), and the situation with Arthur, they took a bit of time to meet the other members and explain their ideas to the Order at large. Rangiku and Rukia met Ichigo and Toshiro then, all noticing the effects of the potion from earlier. Kingsley, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, and Mad-Eye immediately warmed up to them, and they adored Mad-Eye's magical eye and Tonks metamorphosing. Molly, of course, already loved them like her own, and it took little time for Dumbledore to chat away happily with them all, Rangiku especially.***

At a lull in the conversation, Dumbledore stood again. "If we all are accepting of the presented requests and desires to assist, then I propose a toast!" The members, even a grudging Snape, nodded and passed the beverages around, Rukia's skills again having been put to work. With a hearty, "To the Order!" all glasses rose and everyone drank. Snape drank and quickly left. Those who had not yet partaken of the potion had a growing tingle in their head for the rest of the night.

"Supper, then?" Molly suggested, to a resounding 'yes.' Supper was laid out on the table some minutes later and Molly set a few plates in motion, preparing dishes for all ten of the teens. (4)

"I suppose that potion is working well," Rukia mused quietly to Toshiro, digging into her Sunday Roast most happily. "I don't think I've ever had food this good, except at the Burrow, of course," she added. (5)

Many of the Order members talked and laughed and shared stories over the meal, enjoying the delightful atmosphere. "So, Harry, tell us about your DA club again," Sirius said, enjoying the stories of how much mischief and trouble his godson had been the source of. He slapped Harry heartily on the back. "You make an old Marauder proud."

Hermione rolled her eyes. It had been her and Ron's idea, not Harry's, but she allowed Harry to have the pleasure of finally having a father figure to be proud of him. "Well," Harry began, "Actually, it was Hermione's idea, and she and Ron tried for weeks to get me to agree to it. If it wouldn't have been for the toad teaching D.A.D.A., no one would have ever needed me…"

Rangiku and Ichigo listened intently, very interested in the "Dumbledore's Army" group. They laughed and joked together as the memory modifying potion began to take hold, all it's unknowing victims unawares, putting them all in the DA at the same time. For a few hours, the stories wandered to The Burrow, holidays at Hogwarts, Hogsmeade visits, and anything else someone could come up with.

Finally, late into the night, the dishes cleared and everyone wandering home, Molly stood up and tried to gather the children in her care. "Come on now, you lot. We need to get back to our rooms if we ever intend to enjoy this holiday tomorrow. I wish Arthur were here to see this…" Molly sighed, smiling sadly.

"Your mum's been in especially good spirits, what with everything that's happened," Ichigo commented to Ron as they all herded around the fireplace.

"Yeah, she's been away from the Burrow and Bill and Fleur," Ginny put in. "Actually, I think she and Hermione and I have all been happy to be rid of Phlegm." Rangiku giggled with Ginny. "Although we'll have to sneak back there one or two days to play Quidditch." Harry nodded enthusiastically before they all stepped through the fire.

**oOoOo**

That Tuesday evening found Ron, Ginny, Rangiku, Harry, Toshiro, Ichigo, Hermione, Rukia, and Fred and George playing Quidditch in the garden at the Burrow. Rukia and Hermione preferred to stay on the ground, and rooted for the teams playing.

Fred and George acted as team captains, Fred selecting Ichigo, Ginny, and Toshiro for his team, leaving George with Rangiku, Ron, and Harry. Toshiro made a surprisingly good seeker. They forwent the bludgers, with only a few players for each team, and assigned their positions of seeker, keeper, and chasers.

Hermione cheered loudly for Ron, clapping and cheering when he managed to block the quaffle. Rukia rooted for Fred's team, which coincidentally both Fred and Ichigo were on, causing a bit of rivalry to be the better chaser. Quidditch quickly displaced football, kendo, and anything else the shinigami had ever seen or played. It even blew strategic games like "Go" from the water for Toshiro.

Hermione kept a tally of the points, calling out the scores. "Fred's team has 120 points, leading George's team by 30 points. And there's the Snitch!" Hermione and Rukia cheered again, watching everyone else look around frantically for the tiny golden ball. Harry and Toshiro spotted it at the same time, each speeding off in the direction of it.

From a distance, a lone figure hid in the woods, enjoying the game. It moved about gracefully, quietly, following Harry's every move.

Harry dove and wove around, obviously showing off his skills on a broom, leading Toshiro by only a few short feet. Toshiro thought quickly and sped up just enough to get in front of Harry. Harry, determined to fly faster, and forgetting about the snitch in his endeavor, sped past Toshiro.

Toshiro stopped, dust and wind swirling around him. Harry kept flying a moment, everyone else forgetting the game and watching the two boys. Harry recalled his purpose and looked around, not seeing the little golden ball anywhere.

"Oi!" Fred called, flying up to Toshiro. "He caught the snitch!" Toshiro held out his hand, the tiny gold ball fluttering its wings unhappily. "Haha! We win!" Fred took off, flying back to the rest of the crowd, practically dragging Toshiro behind him. Harry looked around dumbly for a minute before flying back himself.

The figure in the trees smiled to herself. Her son had been a seeker, capable of flying at least as well as the Potter boy and his friend.

"Wow, it looks like Gryffindor needs a new seeker," Harry grudgingly admitted when he reached the crowd.

"Ah, Toshiro, that was amazing!" Rangiku hugged Toshiro, trying not to squish his head too much into her chest, and only failing by a slight bit. Toshiro broke loose, blushing harder than usual, and smiled embarrassedly back. The two stared at each other, the other teens gathered around, looking curiously, wonderingly at them.

The moment everyone knew something would happen they heard movement in the nearby tree. Each of them readied their wands.

A lone, cloaked figure emerged from the trees. In an instant, the clearing filled with Order members, including Tonks, Mad-Eye, Lupin, and Sirius, each brandishing their wands like swords before them.

"I am looking for the Potter boy." A high pitched voice and a resentful laugh resounded from beneath the cloaked figure's hood. "We don't need to fight," it stated sarcastically, with a now obviously lilting female voice. "I simply came to pick up my son."

"Can't say I know what yer talking about," Mad-Eye growled out. "We ain't got anybody's son who doesn't belong here."

The brief moment for negotiation ended with a swish of the cloaked figure's wand. The teens cast a shielding charm. Mad-Eye stepped forward threateningly. "We don't know who you're talking about, now get, before I curse you to oblivion!" he yelled.

With a quick twist of the wand, the cloaked figure disappeared, leaving behind only a quiet string of words. "The Potter boy knows where my son is. Tell Dumbledore that he will be spared by us if he returns my son, Draco," the voice spoke. "He has been gone far too long for this… _training_ mission." The tone sounded almost pleading, guilty. "I only wish to see my son alive again…" it faded out.

"So, the Malfoy boy went missing, huh?" Tonks wondered aloud.

Lupin shrugged. "It seems so. Perhaps Snape knows why?"

"Probably. There isn't anything Snivellus doesn't know about the damned Death Eaters," Sirius grumbled unkindly. Lupin and Tonks could not help their smiles. Even Mad-Eye grinned along with the teens.

The group started back toward the house, Sirius declaring the Quidditch game over, and no further games to be played since the risk was obviously far too much. Looking around curiously, and wondering why Draco seemed to be missing from his memories – he looked to Rangiku, Rukia and Ichigo, all returning the same look – Toshiro asked about Draco's importance.

The rest looked dumfounded. "Actually," Hermione finally spoke, "I don't really know who Draco is… I can't remember him at all, I mean, I think he's a Slytherin, but beyond that…" Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. Ichigo and Toshiro later determined that it must have been something caused by the memory modifying potion.

"We have time to worry with that later. We need to get back to the Leaky Cauldron now, and get some rest. You still need to get your new robes tomorrow," Sirius decreed. The teens were, not surprisingly, rather agreeable with the idea.

"We need to get back to the shop," Fred shrugged. "I guess… we'll see you all later." He walked off a bit and Rukia hurried after him, leaving Ichigo feeling awkward. George walked slowly with the others.

"Ah, a pretty lady," Fred grinned when Rukia caught up to him. "I should like to invite you with me, but according to Snuffles over there, it's your bedtime." Fred looked anxiously toward Sirius.

"Well… I am a bit tired, I suppose," Rukia sighed, a light blush adorning her cheeks. Fred took one of her hands, smiling brightly.

"Then, this is goodnight!" He kissed the back of her hand softly, flirtatiously. "Have a good sleep, and I shall see you Thursday," he winked at her. They smiled at each other again, Rukia wondering what on earth could be happening to her to become so asinine.

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo **

**Notes:  
><strong>1 – A creation of Fred and George's. According to the Harry Potter Lexicon website, it is "Effective for about 24 hours, depending on the weight of the boy, and the attractiveness of the girl." Sirius is still regarded as generally good-looking, so long as you can see through the shagginess, hence the humour.  
>2 – Fundoshi is the word for the traditional underwear (looking like a thong or g-string) worn by Japanese men. Since WWII, it is now mostly worn only for festivals and such, men favoring more modern styles (boxers and briefs) for everyday wear.<br>3 – It is stated that Toshiro's sword is as long as he is, which is quite remarkably long. Granted, a wand can't be quite that large, but I felt that, in keeping with the spirit of his zanpakuto, Toshiro deserved a longer wand. The longest I found was 16 inches, and that belonged to Hagrid, so I had to shorten it to the second longest, at around 13 inches. Regardless of Hyourinmaru's length, 16 inches is quite long for any full-blood human.  
>4 – I am counting Fred and George in this number, as they are only 17 at this time.<br>5 – "Sunday Roast" actually refers to a Sunday dinner tradition in Great Britain. It usually consists of some sort of roasted meat (beef, pork, lamb, chicken), a potato dish, a vegetable dish, and Yorkshire Pudding.

***Special Note: Rangiku is the kind of person who could have a conversation with a brick wall, then tell you something she learned from it. I think she and Dumbledore would make excellent conversation. According to Rowling, the love of Dumbledore's life is Grindewald, so although even he couldn't help noticing Rangiku's enormous assets, he wouldn't be interested in her sexually.


	5. A Wizard and a Muggle Walk Into a Bar

**_A/N:_**_ Ginny wasn't made a Prefect, and I know that. Bear with me here, though, it's going to serve a purpose later on. I've tried to make things not feel so rushed, like they did with the previous chapters. I don't think I've succeeded, but, short of rewriting them (and we all should know by now how long that stuff takes me, haha), there's little I can do about that. That being said, I did edit Chapter 4 some, to include more of Rukia's personality and more in-character traits. Or, at least, to explain why she's so OOC. I am way out of practice…_

_Like I said, **I did edit chapter 4**, and I would be delighted if you all would go and reread it before moving on to this one. This is another 7800-word chapter, so get comfy. _

_One last thing: I haven't read/watched Bleach in, oh, forever. However, this is fanfiction, and though I do strive to keep the characters as in-character as possible, part of the purpose of fan-fiction is to satisfy my desire to see the characters act in a particular way and do certain things. But if there is something (besides Rukia, I know, I promise) that is just so glaring wrong that you simply can't ignore, let me know. I will definitely revisit it. Doesn't mean I'll change it, just that I will definitely reconsider what I've written._

_As always, thank you to all my readers and reviewers for your support. I can't promise regular updates (you see, I have to be all adult-like (bummer, believe me) and have responsibilities, like a job and rent to be paid every month, so writing is an "as I can" hobby). I do promise to try, though. By god, I'll try. _

_Much love to you all, and thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for reading!  
>-Rachel Noelle<em>

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

Despite the possibility for a very tumultuous start to their relationships with the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and the order members, everyone seemed to have understood the gravity of the situation and become close friends quickly. Though much of the quickness was due to the potion's affect, the four shinigami were certain that their new friends would be good friends had they met under different circumstances. And, therefore, Wednesday's shopping spree made for an, unfortunately, unforgettable trip for Toshiro.

The first stops on their list included the Apothecary, the Cauldron Shop, and Eeylops Owl Emporium – where Harry recommended Owl Nuts for Shirayuki and Zangetsu. Harry, Ron, Toshiro, and Ichigo stopped in at Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy Toshiro and Ichigo a broom. Hermione and Rukia became quite taken with WhizzHard Books, while Rangiku and Ginny lusted after the clothes in Twilfit and Tatting's.

Rangiku tried to offer to buy something for Ginny from Twilfit and Tatting's, but Toshiro nixed the idea before it rolled from her tongue. Rangiku promised Ginny that they would return one day without Toshiro and pick out a nice set of dress robes. When he complained about her using his money to buy the clothes, she made him suffer with her pouting the rest of the day.

At Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, Rangiku proved that no clothing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry robes or not, could completely contain her chest. Madam Malkin seemed offended that even her talent could not force the robes to her liking for the busty shinigami. And, though incredibly tense and worried the others would poke fun at his height once they had it 'down on paper,' Toshiro learned he had managed to grow five inches, putting him just under five feet tall. Rangiku grinned evilly for a brief moment, but otherwise said nothing. (1)

"Well, I'm tuckered. And hungry," Ginny announced as they left the robe shop. As the group strolled back to the Leaky Cauldron, a brown school owl swooped down and landed on Ginny's shoulder. She looked at it curiously.

Hermione instantly recognized it. "Ginny, it's from Professor Dumbledore. I bet you've been made Prefect!"

"Only because everyone else refused," Ginny mused. Nevertheless, she took the parchment from the owl and examined it. She gave the owl a quick scratch on the head and it flew off.

"Well, go on," Rukia encouraged, curious about the letter. Ginny smiled and broke the seal.

As she read the letter her eyes widened in amazement. "Huh, I have been made Prefect," she stated matter-of-factly. She sighed sadly. "To be honest, I don't really want it."

Hermione appeared crestfallen. Toshiro quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why would you refuse the Prefect position?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged noncommittally. "I prefer to be irresponsible, like Fred and George."

"Ah, but think of the things we could get away with, with you being Prefect. You could give us access to the Prefects' bathroom!" Rangiku encouraged. Ginny laughed as Rangiku linked their arms and they trotted off ahead of the others, chatting about the mischief they could cause.

Hermione 'tsked' as she watched them disappear. Ron looked to Hermione in disgust. "You'd really turn her in? She's practically your best friend."

Hermione's features denoted shock, causing the others to laugh. "Well, no. That is to say, unless she was… well… that's unfair, Ron. You know I couldn't do that," Hermione glared hard at Ron as they walked on.

Toshiro and Ichigo opened the door to their room at the Leaky Cauldron to find Hyourinmaru bouncing around anxiously. "Hyourinmaru, what's going on?" Toshiro asked, eying his dragon warily.

Zangetsu spoke up, looking miserable and abused. "He has been insistent that he find a way out. Though we've been locked away all day, he still manages to talk of nothing but his 'kitty.'" Toshiro gave Zangetsu an apologetic look.

"Wow, Toshiro," Ichigo commented, "I had no idea Hyourinmaru could be so… annoying."

"I don't know how I ever forgot it," Toshiro mumbled, cradling his head in his hand.

A knock sounded at the door before it opened and Rangiku stepped in. "We were just wondering if Hyourinmaru could come over?" she smiled brightly. Toshiro grumbled something unpleasant. "Ah, Toshiro, you can't grumble like a kid anymore! You've grown five inches!" she commented, hugging him against his will.

Hyourinmaru laughed. "Oh look at you Toshiro! You're growing up so fast! If you keep it up, in a few centuries you'll have to buy new clothes." Hyourinmaru ducked behind Ichigo and fled between Rangiku's legs to escape into Rangiku and Rukia's room in the nick of time, as Toshiro made to strangle the poor, tiny dragon. (2)

**oOoOo **

At five minutes to six on Thursday Fred, dressed in dark slacks and a button up shirt, knocked on door number 15 in the Leaky Cauldron. Rangiku answered his knock, greeting him with, "Hey gorgeous! Come on in," and a friendly peck on the cheek.

"For you," he said, inclining his head toward and handing Rangiku a single colour-changing carnation. She watched in awe as it cycled through several shades of pinks, purples, and reds.

"Thank you!" she squealed, not recalling a time she received flowers for no reason. Or for someone else's date.

Rukia stepped from the bathroom, wearing a deep purple, strapless dress, specially crafted by Ishida her last visit with Orihime. Fred looked her over, smiling. Rukia stepped closer, allowing Fred a hug in greeting. He presented her with a dozen of the colour-changing carnations, lighting her eyes with pleasure.

"They've been enchanted to last forever, as long as nothing eats them," he smiled. Rangiku slipped off into Ginny and Hermione's room across the hall, allowing the two a moment. Fred and Rukia exchanged shy looks of appraisal with each other. Finding Rukia in the most pristine condition, he asked, "Are you ready?" and extended an arm for Rukia to take.

Blushing, she nodded and they walked out of the door, listening to and laughing at Molly warning Fred, "Behave, and do not try anything funny with Rukia, unless you _want_ your mum to kill you."

The pair stepped out into the streets of Muggle London, quickly falling into the hustle and bustle of everyday life. They passed shops, cafes, the theatre, a movie theatre, and numerous shopping malls. Rukia tried to take everything in at once, reveling in the wonder of the moment and excitement of such a charming escort. "Where are we going?" Rukia asked after they had strolled around a bit, still feeling conflicted, like she had been given a love potion. If so, twenty-four hours was a very long time.

"There's a lovely public park that would be a beautiful place to start," Fred answered, leading Rukia along a right hand turn. A few blocks down she spotted a large clearing, the green grass plush and inviting.

"Wow," was simply all Rukia could find to say when they approached. The large park lay before them, a play area at one end, tables and picnic areas at another. Fred led her to the swings, smiling in encouragement.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded and sat in a swing. Fred walked behind her, taking the chains on either side of her in his hands and gently pushing. Rukia giggled with delight.

Even Kaien had never managed to be this charming, even when he tried. Ignoring everything she normally would have called "good sense", she reveled in the sweetness of the moment, enjoying the quick touches of Fred's hands on her back as he pushed her, her dress moving in the wind. When he had Rukia flying high, Fred took the swing next to her, joining her in her merriment.

"I can fly higher than you!" Fred joked, spurring Rukia's sense of competition. She pumped her legs, swinging higher and higher. Her smaller frame and weight allowed her to climb high quickly, but Fred did not lag behind long. Soon both were swinging together.

As they wore out their burst of energy, the swings began to slow to a simple, steady rhythm. Fred took Rukia's hand gently in his, intertwining their fingers. Bashfully he told her, "You have beautiful eyes."

Rukia blushed prettily, smiling back softly. "Thank you," she replied. "I don't think anyone has told me that before."

"Someone has missed out on a wonderful opportunity, then," he remarked. He stood, loosening their hands to allow Rukia to stand as well. He reached out his hand again and she grasped it softly. "Shall we stroll around the park?" has asked, indicating a flower garden Rukia had not taken notice of.

She blinked a bit, looking at the crowd. The large garden stood relatively empty, only a few couples throughout. Fred looked around, assuring no one was watching, and they stepped through a garden bush. Rukia gasped in surprise.

"There's something like this in a park in Muggle London?" she asked, astonished.

Fred grinned. "George and I have a lot of time on our hands. And we've always had an uncanny knack for finding secrets." He waved his arm in presentation. "Welcome to Merlin's Gardens."

Rukia gazed around, taking in the beautiful flowers covering the shrubbery. The path they walked was covered in faerie lights, the faeries looking happy, given the circumstances. Rukia's hair shone with the twinkle of the lights, Fred's eyes glinting with cheer. He found a sturdy hedge and climbed atop it to sit, pulling Rukia up with him. She laughed happily, squealing a bit with excited fright.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as they sat leaned against one another, hands still entwined. He stroked his thumb across the back of her hand, sending shivers throughout her body. She was certain she felt her heart skip a few beats with the electrical jolt he created in her.

"I imagined we'd sit around here for a bit, then go and grab a bite to eat," Fred spoke, making conversation.

"That sounds like a lovely plan," Rukia returned, smiling up at Fred. "I haven't tasted nearly a quarter of the food here, and I'm excited to try everything. Your mum's cooking is splendid."

Fred laughed. "It's hard not to love Mum. The only thing is that no matter who you are, if you're younger than Bill, you're as good as hers." They shared a small laugh.

Rukia leaned a little closer to Fred and he wrapped his arm across her lower back. "This is really nice, and it's so pretty. How do they manage to get the faeries to look so happy?" Rukia wondered.

"They enchant them, so that they can't fight, and cast a permanent cheering charm on them," Fred answered.

"Really? Isn't that… kind of mean?" Rukia asked, looking mildly alarmed.

Fred laughed loudly. "I have no idea, actually." Rukia poorly dissembled her agitation for an instant before laughing along with him. He turned to her, gazing into her eyes.

"Your eyes really are beautiful," he whispered, watching the twinkling lights dance in her violet orbs. Rukia gazed back, lips curled in a small smile. They leaned closer and their lips met in a sweet kiss.

They pulled apart, both looking nervous and worried, Rukia fearing her loss of inhibition, Fred concerning himself over being too forward. He'd never had this sort of issue before, but then, he'd never dated Rukia before, either. Fred scratched his head. "Uh, I, uh, guess we should get to dinner. Don't want our reservations going to waste," he smiled and offered Rukia his arm. She took it, glad for things to get back on track. Fred led her out of the garden, realizing that kissing someone so soon might put them both in a tough spot, and on their way to the muggle restaurant he was so eager to show her.

**oOoOo**

"Oh, not again," Ginny fussed, sitting on her bed beside Rangiku, listening to the impatient owl at the window. Ichigo, chuckling at the girl's discomfort, and with nothing better to do with Rukia out on a date, offered to answer the pecking. He crossed the room in a few strides and opened the window.

A grey owl flew in and landed on Toshiro's shoulder. He looked at it wonderingly before he noticed the letter it carried. He took the letter from the owl, fished around for a treat for the grey bird, and scanned over the letter quickly. His eyes grew wider as he read, obviously shocked by the words on the parchment.

"Toshiro?" Hermione worried, "Is something wrong?"

He quickly shook his head. "Nothing to be concerned with. Rangiku," he handed Rangiku the letter. "Shihouin and Urahara will be teaching our Potions class this year."

Harry and Ron gasped. "What? Someone besides Snape?" Ron mused with excitement. (3)

"It seems so," Rangiku put in. "Only, she's pregnant, and there isn't any recent history with teachers at the school having spouses, right? Though, I suppose they technically aren't married…" Hermione, the only one likely to know any answer at all about babies and spouses at the school simply shrugged.

"I… actually don't know if any of the professors are married, much less have children," Hermione stated, feeling a bit embarrassed by her lack of such knowledge.

"Wonder who'll be taking over D.A.D.A. then?" Harry asked.

"Snape, most likely," Hermione answered, "We all know he's been after the position for years now." The rest nodded in agreement.

"Ah, well. We'll just worry about it later, then," Ichigo determined. Deciding to lighten the mood again, he grinned at the girl on the bed opposite him and asked, "Ginny, truth or dare?"

**oOoOo**

At midnight Rukia and Rangiku were sitting up, chatting about Yoruichi and Urahara teaching a class at the school. A loud rumble came from Rukia's tummy, and she blushed. Rangiku eyed her, her own eyes shining with amusement.

"Hungry much?" she teased. Rukia seemed affronted. "Poor Shirayuki never will get to sleep with you making all that noise. Good thing she's gone hunting with Zangetsu, eh?"

Rukia gave a small giggle and smiled back embarrassedly. When Rukia gave no further response Rangiku's restraint wore out. Giving a squeal of excitement, she implored, "What happened with the cute boy tonight?"

Rukia gave a weak, nervous laugh, grudgingly admitting to herself that Rangiku had held out as long as possible. "We…walked around Muggle London. He showed me the theatre, the shops, the nightlife, and a beautiful park…"

"And? You're hiding something," Rangiku prompted. Analyzing the renewed grumble from Rukia's tummy, she came to a realization. Her face shone with pride and joy for the younger woman. "You missed dinner, didn't you? Too busy snogging in the park to eat, huh?" she winked conspiratorially.

Rukia blushed harder, anxious to talk to someone about the night, but hesitant for what that someone might say or tease about. "That's no one's business but my own. But, no, I didn't miss it. I just didn't have any appetite to speak of."

That was all the confirmation Rangiku needed. "Let's go to the pub and find Tom. I'll buy dinner and you can tell me all about it!" Rangiku decided, dragging Rukia along behind her, Rukia glad to still be dressed in her day clothes.

**oOoOo**

"Severus," Dumbledore greeted Snape as he stepped forward from the moving staircase. Snape inclined his head slightly.

"Albus, I have come to tender my resignation. As of tomorrow I wish to no longer be in your employ," not one for wasting words, Snape immediately announced the reason for his presence.

Dumbledore acted mildly surprised, the change in plans unforeseen. "Are you sure, Severus? It is rather late notice," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in merriment, his voice betraying his anxiety.

Snape sneered, his lip curling characteristically. "It is, and for that I apologize. But I am certain. I have only just today been offered a more promising position elsewhere."

"I see," Dumbledore replied, twinkling eyes saddening a bit. "May I?" he asked, implying the use of Occlumency.

Snape, ever unhappy to be subject to another's will, submitted. He opened his eyes wide, gathering the appropriate information to the forefront of his mind. Dumbledore looked deeply into his eyes, causing the queasy feeling of traveling with a never-ending portkey.

"_Indeed." A cold voice praised Bellatrix, giving her a fit of near giggles from giddiness, "You have pleased the Dark Lord, Bellatrix." _

"_Anything for you, my Lord," Bellatrix replied, sounding like an annoying schoolgirl. _

"_I have yet a more important mission for you," Voldemort decreed. "Snape, you will assume the experimentation with the new creatures. There is an open field along the northern coast, where few dare to explore. You will take the experiment there to continue it. You will be gone for the year." _

_Snape nodded, disliking the idea of working with the creatures. But, no one defied the Dark Lord and lived to tell of it. Except Harry Potter. "Yes, my Liege." _

"_You will tell Albus Dumbledore that you have received an offer at Durmstrang. Convince him to employ the werewolf. We shall make his mistake a grave one, and enchant the werewolf to do our bidding," Voldemort spoke again. "The Lady Malfoy will accompany you. Given your… leniency toward the Potter boy, she will accompany you to assure you do not slip up again." _

Dumbledore looked grimly to Snape. "I see. Very well then. We shall attempt to convince Remus to teach again."

Snape's face suggested genuine apology for possibly the only time in his life. "Tell him to let no one sway him." And with that, he disappeared. Dumbledore looked around to the portraits on the wall.

"It seems this year is destined to be fateful, after all," he smiled sadly to himself.

**oOoOo**

Hermione knew something unusual was going on when she saw Dumbledore step through the door of the Leaky Cauldron. Only she did not know what until Molly called them all to her suite after lunch.

She and Rangiku had been chatting at one of the tables in the pub, Rangiku squeezing every ounce of information from Hermione regarding her long running 'pen-pal' relationship with Krum. Hermione found Rangiku wonderfully easy to talk with, though a bit embarrassing occasionally, and happily divulged all the details she could. When Molly called for them all, Hermione walked with Rangiku and they sat, curious looks on their faces, both questioning the presence of Dumbledore, Lupin, and Sirius in non-animagi form.

Dumbledore smiled cheerily, greeting the teens with a hearty hello. "I have asked you all here today to assist me in persuading our most genial Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in over twenty years to return to his post," Dumbledore explained after all the teens took a seat.

Hermione's eyes went wide with recognition. "Oh, Professor Lupin, you absolutely must come back," she begged excitedly.

Lupin paled. "I- I'm sorry… I just can't do that," he said sadly.

"Ah? And why ever not?" Dumbledore asked, still smiling. Lupin seemed caught off guard.

Pleadingly, he stated, "You know why I can't do that, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed, I know your concern. However, the Lady Shihouin is a remarkably skilled potions master. And her long-time fiancé is at least as good as she," Dumbledore said in an attempt to ease Lupin into acceptance.

Lupin looked surprised and delighted. "The Lady Shihouin is returning? To hold the Potions Master position?"

Dumbledore nodded firmly. "It has been since the last revising of the Treatise of Morgana nearly forty-five years ago that I last saw her," he declared, a bit sadly.

"You've met Lady Shihouin?" Rukia asked, amazed. Lupin shook his head.

"Ah, no. I've studied the Treatise, and its effects on the Wizarding World in general, and hoped to attend the Revising someday. But I did come across her picture in a book I 'found' in the restricted area of the Hogwarts library. I'm sure I spent more time gazing at the picture of the witch from the Japanese Ministry than studying that day. I wonder if she still looks as beautiful as her picture?"

The teens sat in awe, the girls giggling a bit. Ichigo poked Toshiro to get his attention. "You didn't know she was doing that?" he asked, disbelieving. Toshiro shook his head.

"I don't know _everything_ that happens _every_ time, Kurosaki," Toshiro grumbled.

"She has agreed to make Wolfsbane?" Dumbledore nodded to Lupin's question. "There is no one else for the position? No one at all?" Again Dumbledore implied Lupin's assumptions were correct. Lupin's cheeks pinked. "And, uh, Tonks will be allowed to visit whenever it does not interfere with my position?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, dancing.

"I should not deny you the pleasure of her presence," Dumbledore told him.

A long, anxious moment passed. The teens sat around the table, Molly and Sirius having been relatively silent since the arrival of the youth, all of them praying for Lupin's confidence.

Lupin finally nodded slowly, steadily. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "I shall do it, under one condition," Lupin stated. Dumbledore inclined his head, indicating Lupin should continue. "I wish you to replace me the moment you find someone else suited for the job."

Molly and Sirius smiled benignly, glad for the opportunity for Lupin. Dumbledore's look clearly stated that he had no intentions to look for a replacement as the teens made a ruckus of excitement for the return of their favourite Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

**oOoOo**

The day before the full moon found a cluster of teens and Order members scattered about the living room of Twelve Grimmauld Place, enjoying a relaxing time before dinner and the beginning of the meeting later in the evening. Tonks bolted in from the kitchen with a trail of doxies following her, both she and the doxies covered in flour. Remus, battle-worn and visibly exhausted, chased them out, firing banishing spells at the doxies, only upsetting them further.

Those already seated could do nothing but laugh, some holding their sides in mirth. Urahara and Yoruichi stepped through the fireplace in a green burst of Floo magic into the humourous scene. The arrival of the unexpected visitors caused even the doxies to stop chasing Tonks and hang in the air awkwardly. An abrupt silence fell over the room as Lupin and Sirius, the only two to accept taking charge, stepped forward to greet the visitors.

"Kisuke Urahara," Urahara greeted, taking Sirius's hand and nodding lightly, "And this is Yoruichi." Yoruichi inclined her head as well, taking Sirius's hand and Remus's in kind.

Sirius straightened. "Sorry, it looks like we've had a cooking spell gone wrong. Very wrong, actually," Sirius paused briefly, "I'm afraid Albus is not here yet, but you're welcome to come in and make yourselves at home. We've been expecting you."

Remus felt his mouth hanging open and promptly shut it, to the amusement of Yoruichi. "You must be the werewolf I've heard so much about," she grinned. Remus felt confused and excited, all at once. Was this the same lovely, dark-skinned witch he recalled from the pictures?

"I suppose he is," Sirius covered for Remus's sudden lack of speech. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Remus here, and Tonks," he poked Remus in the side and nodded toward the pink-haired witch, "with all the doxies still looking equally as menacing as she at the moment, were just helping Molly prepare dinner in the kitchen. Welcome, welcome." Sirius motioned an arm around the room, "Over there are Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher, but we all call him 'Dung,' Minerva McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody, and Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley, and Rukia, hanging on to Fred as though she couldn't be more infatuated with him."

Each mentioned member nodded politely in greeting. Yoruichi grinned as she looked to Fred with Rukia sitting especially close beside him. "I see you all have already made yourselves comfortable," she winked and Rukia's face heated, causing Hermione, Rangiku, and Ginny to burst into a fit of giggles. Fred just grinned brightly, reveling in his 'catch.'

"It seems like it's been so long since the last time we saw you, Yoruichi," Rangiku said, standing and crossing the floor to greet Yoruichi with a hug. "How many months are you now?"

"About five and a half," Yoruichi replied with Urahara smiling proudly beside her. Ichigo found the couple to look very peculiar in Wizards' robes.

After the evening dinner, Dumbledore showed up with the few other Order members who could make an appearance. Calling the meeting to order, his first new business was grim. "We received word today of an attack on an area near Privet Drive," Harry stood in panic at this news, "As of yet, it appears that the attack was strictly Muggle-caused, and intended toward another group of Muggles. Naturally, we already have our own investigating the attack, for any sign of magical interference."

"How could Voldemort even know where Privet Drive is?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I am afraid, Harry, that the loss of the bond of blood may be coming into effect earlier than expected. We will keep your relatives under constant surveillance, and should the need arise, move them to an undisclosed location."

Hermione reached forward and placed a hand on Harry's arm, trying to calm him. Harry took a few deep breaths and sat, worry still playing on his features. The other teens expressed worry as well, worried for both Harry and his relatives.

"Shall we move on to the next matter?" Dumbledore asked after a moment, getting several nods of ascent in response after Harry settled some. "Very well, I'd like to introduce our newest members to the Order, Lady Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara."

oOoOo

With Yoruichi and Urahara's departure to get a head start on moving into Hogwarts, Dumbledore made a motion to address any latent concerns and dismiss the night's meeting. The teens, Molly, and Sirius were eager to return to the Leaky Cauldron for a good night's sleep, so they and a few others made their way out early.

"Very well," Dumbledore smiled, "I bid you farewell, and wish you a good term!" The four shinigami, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione stood and headed from the Order meeting to their rooms in the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore turned to the remaining members, "Is there any new business we would like to discuss?"

Snape stood up, unhappily. "If I may have a word?" Dumbledore nodded. "I find no trust for these newcomers. This Lady Shihouin and her _fiancé_ seem less than untrustworthy. I have seen these creatures the Dark Lord wishes to make use of. And the knowledge that these two possess of the creatures is disturbing and worrisome."

Remus nodded, though unhappy to be in agreement with Snape. "Indeed. And the Lady Shihouin… She still remains unchanged by age after forty-five years. There is something suspicious about that. And this Urahara knows far more than he is willing to divulge."

A few other Order members nodded. Dumbledore frowned. "Though I cannot tell secrets that are not mine to tell, I will assure you that they have my full trust. However, since it is a matter of such concern, I shall entrust you, Remus, to use your tenure at Hogwarts to uncover what information you can that the Lady Shihouin and Mr. Urahara are not sharing." (3)

Remus appeared daunted, but determined. Snape and a few others seemed a bit surprised. "Very well," Remus said, "I will do everything I can."

oOoOo

Harry woke with a start on September 1, looking around wildly for the thing that had just knocked his breath out of him when it fell. Still gasping lightly he spotted Sirius, in his animagi-transfigured cat form, bathing himself at the end of his bed. "Bloody hell, Sirius, what was that about?" Harry fussed, quickly finding the situation less irritating and more amusing.

Sirius gave the best shrug he could in the form of a cat and said, "You were moaning in your sleep. And it sounded rather bawdy and suggestive." Harry's eyes went wide and his face flushed.

"Er, you didn't actually… hear anything specific, did you?" Harry asked nervously.

Sirius laughed and Harry would swear he grinned. "Just enough to know you better have a chat with Ron first. He's your best mate, after all." Harry gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "But, you better get a jump on it. Of course, you have to convince her to leave Dean first. But if you don't hurry, that Ichigo looks like he stands a good chance of getting to Ginny first."

"Wha' about Ginny?" Ron mumbled from the other bed in the room. Sirius looked to Harry, who nodded miserably. "Can it wait til I get some breakfast?"

"Sure," Sirius responded. "Harry, good luck." With that Sirius jumped from the bed and walked through the cracked door. "See you in a bit!" he called before he disappeared.

Ron sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He said nothing or even looked at Harry until he changed from his pajamas. Harry nervously followed suit. Ron ran a hand through his hair in lieu of a brush and started for the door. "Ready for breakfast? Tom is almost as good a cook as the house elves at Hogwarts."

Harry followed Ron from the door, silently wondering when he would have to face the fire of Ron's overprotective big brother wrath.

oOoOo

Tom served an extravagant Sunday breakfast and the teens ate vociferously, already eagerly planning the year ahead.

"There'll be Quidditch tryouts soon," Ron said excitedly. "I'm sure Harry'll be the Captain, Katie said already that she doesn't want it. She's got N.E.W.T.S. to study for," Ron rolled his eyes playfully.

Harry seemed hopeful in spite of himself. "Maybe I will, then," he said.

Hermione, sitting across the table with Rukia and Ginny, rolled her eyes. "Of course you will, Harry. You'd have already had it after Oliver left if it weren't for your age." Harry caught Ginny's gaze and grinned.

"I just can't wait to see Hogsmeade," Rangiku said dreamily. "It sounds so exciting, doesn't it, Toshiro?"

Toshiro quirked a brow in wonder. "I can't imagine you not enjoying a shopping trip. What I have yet to decipher is why I always end up going with you," he stated sourly.

George and Fred coughed something that sounded suspiciously like, "Whipped!" Toshiro glared at them, cheeks burning. Fred and George looked affronted. "We never said anything at all," they replied innocently.

"Fred, George, you've not been innocent since before you were born," Molly chimed in, "Come on, you lot. We've got to get you to the train so you don't miss it," she looked pointedly to Ron and Harry, who gulped guiltily.

"That was Dobby's fault, Mum, remember?" Ron pleaded to a disbelieving Molly.

oOoOo

The whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew an early warning for the students to wrap up their preparations and get on, and Molly came along, ushering Toshiro onto the train before saying goodbye to the others through the window.

Fred and George stood with Toshiro, grinning widely. "We have a bit of a going away gift for you. Since Rangiku obviously has her sights set on you, I thought you could use it. We think you're ready for it, being the most capable of charming a witch. Maybe you could pass it on to Harry, Ichigo, and Ron, too?" George grinned widely. "_Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_."

Toshiro showed skepticism toward the twins as they pulled a book from within their robes and handed it to him. Fred stated, "Our little brother really needs it more, but he has his own copy."

"If he would just use it," George cut in. "We found it in first year, and it hasn't failed us since. Just look at the long list of girls we have behind us. There's Katie Bell…"

"Angelina, Vicky, Demelza, Patricia…"

"Alicia, Hannah, Susan, Marietta, Lisa…" Toshiro held up his hands.

"That's… unnecessary, thank you," Toshiro stated nervously. He did not need a full recount of the twins' love lives. The train's horn blew again, and Toshiro made his escape. "Thank you for the book and the, uh, advice, but I believe it's time to leave." Toshiro stashed the book in his own robes, excused himself, and stepped onto the train to find the others.

Fred grinned to George, following Toshiro up the steps. "Back in a few," he called over his shoulder, "I need to go say goodbye." George winked and gave him a thumbs up.

The luggage was loaded on the train and many of the students had filed on, already looking for a compartment to sit in. Rukia and Fred walked along the corridor slowly, hand in hand. A bit ahead she spotted someone chatting with Toshiro, probably Rangiku, and briefly wondered what they were discussing. Turning her attention back to Fred, she smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek.

He looked a bit surprised, but pleased. "I guess… this is goodbye for now?" Fred asked, already aware of the answer.

Rukia nodded sadly. "But I'll see you in Hogsmeade, right?" she returned hopefully. Fred grinned.

"Wouldn't miss an opportunity like that, would I? Have to keep up with the competing shops," he joked, squeezing her hand. Rukia rolled her eyes. "I'll write often, and I might even be able to snag the use of the common room fireplace."

Rukia smiled sweetly. "You better," she threatened. Fred showed genuine, though only momentary, fright. Rukia was definitely a force to be reckoned with. She allowed herself to get lost for a moment in the kiss Fred gave her.

"Never seen him so docile," George commented laughingly through the window to Toshiro and Rangiku. "He must really like her."

"I just hope it isn't a nasty breakup if she decides to leave with us when this is done," Toshiro replied to George's curious look. Thinking quickly he added, "We're heading back to Japan after we leave school. According to her brother, at least, she is supposed to be returning with us." A group of first and second year students gathered nearby, gawking at Hyourinmaru and Haineko as they played. "And I for one will be delighted to have everyone quit ogling my pet," he huffed.

"Ah, Toshiro, they've never seen someone so cute!" she giggled, purposely leaving the double entendre in the air.

George laughed heartily. "Maybe they will. But likely they won't. Just keep him close, or someone will want to experiment on him." Toshiro nodded grimly.

Rukia rejoined the group, now expanded to include Neville, Luna, and Dean, just as the train's gears shifted. She smiled back to Fred, now outside with George again, as the train started moving away. Sighing happily she sat beside Ichigo, who was scowling.

"I finally don't have to worry about Renji anymore and now this," he muttered to himself, overheard only by Ginny. She smiled sympathetically. The compartment door slid open, Malfoy gawking at the sheer number of people crammed into the single compartment.

""They've asked for all prefects to head to the front carriage," he stated. The students in the compartment found the simple statement highly disturbing, but no one could place why it was so bothersome.

"Oh, okay," Ginny finally found her voice. "I guess I should catch up with Ron and Hermione, anyhow. I'll be back guys," she smiled to Harry and Ichigo brightly, locking her arm with Luna's. "Someone needs to keep them from snogging on the train." The two girls headed off giggling. Dean followed Ginny out of the compartment and headed off to find Seamus.

Before following Ginny and Luna down the corridor, Malfoy asked, "Is there anything you need? The Trolley will be around soon, but I could sneak something for you a bit early, if you like." Sitting in stunned silence, those in the compartment could do nothing more than shake their heads. Malfoy shrugged and headed off down the corridor.

"Well, that was awkward. I wonder what that was about, and why it feels so awkward, anyway," Rangiku intoned, summing up the feelings of everyone present. After receiving a few nods in response, she continued, "Do you think Lupin will be taking the train?"

Harry shrugged. "He did back in third year, but no other teacher ever has. At least I don't think."

Ichigo nodded sagely. "That makes sense," he said, "Especially since there are so many ways to travel, and this seems the longest." To no one's surprise, they did not see Lupin on their trip.

Ginny and Luna reappeared about the time the Trolley came around. They all bought a bit of everything, sharing and passing things around for everyone to try. "Careful with those Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Neville warned, indicating the jelly beans Ichigo was attempting to pick a decent flavour from.

"Why's that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"They mean _every_ flavour. Even some really gross ones, like bogies, or ear wax," Neville replied. Ichigo made an "O" of understanding with his mouth, cautiously popping a bean in. The horrible contorted expression he made clearly stated his distaste for the particular bean.

"You'll have to catch that quick," Harry warned Toshiro as he made to open a chocolate frog. "They're only enchanted chocolates, but they move fast."

Toshiro realized a moment too late what Harry meant as he chased the frog from the package to his lap, to Rangiku's lap, and finally caught it perched on the exposed flesh of her chest. Toshiro froze in place, mortified at what he had unthinkingly just done.

"Well, I think in public is hardly the place, but all you had to do was say so, and we could find a broom closet or empty compartment _somewhere_," Rangiku teased, causing Ichigo, Harry, Rukia, Ginny, Luna, and Neville to burst out with raucous laughter at Toshiro's expense.

Hyourinmaru, taking advantage of being understood only by the shinigami, added in, "See, I told you she likes you. All you have to do is ask." Rangiku, Rukia, and Ichigo fought the urge to laugh again.

Sending a glare to Hyourinmaru that clearly stated the small dragon had best fly and fly fast, Toshiro gritted his teeth and removed his hand, chocolate frog held firmly in his grasp, and sat as far back in his seat as possible. "Here," he mumbled, handing the frog to Rangiku, "It's yours." Toshiro scowled deeper as he glared at the woman and turned his head away, wishing to simply vanish for a while.

"Did your dragon just say something?" Luna asked, enchanted. Ginny nodded as well.

"I heard it, too," she agreed.

"Hehe, he does kind of sound funny sometimes," Ichigo laughed nervously. He leaned close to Toshiro to whisper, "Um, I thought we were the only ones who could hear them?"

Toshiro looked concerned for a moment. "I don't know, Kurosaki."

Eventually the flush on Toshiro's face receded, and when Ron and Hermione returned he even conceded to joining Ron in a game of Wizard Chess. When the checkmate was nearly played, Ron commented to Harry, "Sorry, mate, but he's a better opponent than you." Harry just shrugged, uncomplaining.

Hermione checked the time with a quick incantation. "Oh, we need to make rounds again, and then they'll want us all to gather at the front for unloading." Ron looked glumly to her, eying his chess game sadly.

"Oh, alright," he dramatized. "Come on, Ginny, Luna. We're off." He and Hermione stood and reached for the door, their hands clashing over the latch. He stuttered something unintelligible and allowed her to pass.

"You two go on. I'll catch up," Ginny replied, giving them a funny look.

"Oh, yes," Luna stated in her dreamy tone of voice, "I think I'll wait with Ginny, as well." She returned her gaze to her copy of The Quibbler.

"Pretty, that one. But a bit of a nutter," Ron remarked as he and Hermione walked through the door. The door slid shut and those in the surrounding compartments heard a loud "Ron!" and a gasp of pain, likely due to a hard punch in the arm.

Neither Toshiro nor Rangiku had been so captivated by as beautiful a sight as the Hogwarts castle in all their years of employment with the Gotei 13. Being among the highest ranked they got their pick of the best missions, but the view here was breathtaking and a one-of-a-kind experience. "It's even more beautiful than I imagined, Taichō," Rangiku gasped quietly, standing beside Toshiro as they gazed around, waiting for a carriage.

Toshiro could only nod in response.

"Hey," Ginny prompted, causing Toshiro to jump then try to hide the fact. Ginny smiled. "Your friends caught a carriage with Neville and Luna. Harry and I have one, if you'd like to join us?" Rangiku and Toshiro nodded, following Ginny to the reserved carriage. Toshiro stood in awe for a moment, hanging from the door and step of the carriage, taking in the Thestrals' dark colors and leathery skin.

Rangiku's gaze followed his and she smiled in appreciation. The dark creatures were indeed gorgeous. "Can we see them again later?" Rangiku asked, turning to Ginny.

"Ginny can't see them," Harry intoned, attempting to help the others out of an awkward situation. Ginny's eyes lit with understanding. "They're Thestrals. I'll ask Hagrid soon as I can. I'm sure he'd be delighted to have someone to show them to." Toshiro nodded and he and Rangiku climbed into the carriage.

"Why can't you see them?" Toshiro asked Ginny.

"Um, well…" Ginny shrugged. "Actually, I can, but I guess only over the summer since…"

"Oh, I see," Toshiro replied.

_Since Arthur fell through the veil,_ Harry thought, feeling miserable all over again.

"Only, I don't know why, if Dad's still alive and all…" Ginny interrupted Harry's musings. Unable to correct Ginny, Toshiro and Rangiku just agreed with her.

They enjoyed the carriage ride, gazing out the small windows to the surrounding land, and met up with the others in the Entrance Hall. McGonagall called for first years to follow her as the students began crowding into the great hall. The buxom blonde and her short-statured accomplice garnered much attention, making Toshiro uneasy with so many _taller_ males about.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron took their usual places at the Gryffindor table, budging up and making room for their four new friends. Hermione had told them once that they could choose to be properly sorted, but they had declined her invitation, as inviting as it seemed to all but Toshiro. It was better for them to simply assume the predetermined routine and blend in with the other sixth-year Gryffindor students.

Especially since Toshiro had a sinking suspicion that one of them, most probably him, would be sorted into Slytherin, or any other House, for that matter, and contact would be difficult to maintain.

Harry and Ron watched the Slytherin table studiously, keeping Malfoy in their line of sight. Toshiro, Rangiku, Ichigo, and Rukia tried to not stare so obviously at the enchanted ceiling as the newly sorted first years. The Gryffindors gained a nicely rounded number of five boys and five girls, with each of the other Houses gaining an average of ten new students as well.

Dumbledore waited for the last of the students to be sorted before making announcements.

"A hearty welcome to our newest Hogwarts students!" Dumbledore exclaimed to a roaring applause. "A remarkable turnout with the grave circumstances surrounding the new school year. As many of you have realized, we welcome two new professors this year, and regret the loss of Professor Snape, a skilled potions master, to Durmstrang Institute," many of the Slytherins fussed and groaned with the announcement. Harry and Ron noticed Malfoy looking about him, seemingly lost.

"Without further ado, please welcome returning Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Lupin," Dumbledore motioned for Lupin to stand. Lupin looked haggard and worn, the full moon only a few days past. Lupin gave a weak bow and resumed his seat.

"Your new Potions instructor and Head of Slytherin House, Lady Yoruichi Shihouin," Dumbledore announced. Many of the Slytherins forgot their displeasure at losing their head of house when Yoruichi stood. She grinned and waved to all of the students. Receiving a nod from Dumbledore, Urahara stood as well, "And the Lady Shihouin's fiancé, Kisuke Urahara."

No one in the school, apart from those already knowledgeable of the changes, knew quite what to make of an obviously pregnant professor and her not-yet-husband. Was it not a violation of tradition? "You all have been invited to the wedding, here on the school grounds, next Easter holiday," Dumbledore announced, hoping many of the students could find a bit of peace and happiness in such a small, joyous event. (4)

The feast proceeded as per par, though with a more somber feeling than normal, the students new and old partaking of any and every dish laid before them. The house elves and Dumbledore took great precaution to not serve the Memory Modification potion to the students and others who had already consumed it. Those who had yet to taste it never realized a difference. When the feast was drawing to a close and no students seemed sick or aware of the plot, Toshiro, Dumbledore, and Urahara all allowed themselves a huge sigh of relief.

Dumbledore stood again, the room falling silent. He explained the situation surrounding the Death Eaters and the return of Voldmort, as well as the new fortifications of the school grounds. Smiling genially, he closed with, "The professors and I bid you goodnight, and a good sleep. First Years, find your House prefects and they will show you to your dormitories. I expect to see each of your cheerful faces tomorrow for the first day of classes." (5)

The students quickly vacated the Great Hall, stomachs pleasantly full and heads already drooping for sleep. Ron allowed Hermione to drag him along to fulfill their prefect duties. Ginny said goodnight to Luna before neglecting her prefect duties to walk with Toshiro, Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, and Harry to the Gryffindor common room. They gave the Fat Lady the password and quickly diffused to their own beds, calling out a groggy goodnight to one another.

Each of them rested peacefully, unconsciously delighting in the brief reprieve from the reality of the Second War.

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

**Notes:**  
>1 – Toshiro is, in the manga, approximately 4 feet 4 inches. A growth spurt of 5 inches would put him at 4 feet 9 inches. (about 133 cm and 145 cm, respectively.)<br>2 – Credit for the joke goes to Anki-Shai.  
>3 – He doesn't know the secret to her 'age-defying routine', which is what I intended him to be implying, not the Gotei 13 and their being shinigami, though he also does not know about that.<br>4 – Traditions be damned. :)  
>5 – You can find this in Chapter 8 of HBP.<p>

Also, I will explain the Malfoy-acting-strangely thing, but in a later chapter.


End file.
